Of Winx and Build
by AUNBRIE
Summary: A young man had amnesia was raised by an adopted family of a father, mother, son and daughter who name him Joseph. One year after he was found, an accident occur which left Joseph and the daughter of the family to be raised by her relatives. Then they discover a secret from an old friend which holds the key to Joseph's past which lies within the Realm of the Magic Dimension.
1. Chapter 1: Origin of the Hero

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm back and with a brand new story, one that I had in mind for a long while now. And you guys could tell by reading it! This is a Winx Club and Kamen Rider Build crossover I come up with.**

 **Now you all probably asking, why Winx Club? Well believe it or not. Winx Club is also one of my childhood favorite shows and if it weren't for Winx Club I would had never heard of My Little Pony in the first place. How did that worked I'll explain in future chapters.**

 **But why crossing over with Kamen Rider Build? Because I find Build one of the best Kamen Rider series I had ever watched (I know there are some flaws in the near end of the series) But I respect that Tokusatsu had gone through a lot of hardship to make it special along with future plans like Zi-O and beyond. So Build is still one of my favorite Riders in my book.**

 **Anyways I'll give you guys more details about this story as we go further beyond. Just to side note, there will be a lot of OC's in this fanfiction so I hope you guys would grow on them. Anyways, let's begin the experiment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Winx Club, I only own the OC's and all rights belong to Rainbow S.R.L and Tokusatsu.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains blood and bloodshed, reader's discretion is advised.**

On a rainy day, a family of four, a father and mother with their sixteen year old son and their fifth teen year old daughter were walking through the streets on a rainy day as they all wear raincoats. The father wears a blue raincoat while the mother wears a light green raincoat, while their two children wear matching yellow raincoats. The parents held up two umbrellas above their heads for both themselves and their children.

The parents were just walking their two children home from school since their house was only about a few minute walk from the school. As they were walking through the streets, the daughter noticed a man sitting out in the rain in an alleyway as they just walked past by it.

"Mom, I saw a man out in the rain on that alleyway." The daughter said.

"He's probably just enjoying a rain shower." The mother said casually.

"But mom, he appears to be out cold, he could get sick if he's out in the rain for too long." The daughter stated, sounding quite concern for the man.

"Maddy, he could tell when it's time to come back indoors." The father said, revealing his daughter's mane and sounding suspicious about the man.

But Maddy turned her head back to the alleyway "I'm gonna go in there, just to make sure that he's okay." Maddy said as she run back to the alleyway.

"Maddy! Don't do anything stupid!" The brother called out as he followed his sister.

The parents looked worried as well as they too followed their children. Upon going to the alley, they saw an unforgettable sight.

Like what Maddy said, there was a man sitting on the ground outside the rain, the man is actually appears to be the same age as their son, or slightly older. Wearing only a white long sleeve button shirt, black trousers and black derby shoes and was unconscious.

The parents now realized that their daughter was telling the truth and had mixed looks at the young man.

The brother then walked up to his sister "Sis, what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Maddy then slowly approached to the unconscious teen and without warning, the man groans loudly as he slowly moves his head.

The daughter flinched and slightly backed up along with her family as they realized that the boy was waking up. The boy then raised his right hand to rub on the tempo of his head as his eyes slowly opened up, once he's fully wake up, the teenage boy had an utterly lost looked as he views his surroundings.

Once the young boy saw the family, he then spoke "W…Where…Where am I?...Who…am I?" he said in a confused voice.

The four looked at the young man with mixed emotions from concern, confused and pity.

Maddy then kneel down and looked at the young man in the eye "You…don't remember who you are?" she young man responds with a shook of his head.

Then her brother approached "Not even a name?" he ask and again, the teen shook in negative.

"No…nothing." The boy said in confusion and a bit of hopelessness.

The parents exchange looks from each other "Dear, we can't just leave him alone in the rain like this." The mother said.

The father nodded in respond "Good point, it's too dangerous for him to be out here, especially with an amnesia like that." He said as he then walked toward the young man "Hey listen…" the father said.

The young teen looked up at the father who's standing next to his children from the left.

"Tell you what; we'll let you in our home. We have an extra bedroom just in case for guests, you'll be welcome to stay there until we could find out who you are." The father said as he reached his hand to the young boy "Until then, you'll welcome to stay with us."

The boy still looked confused and lost, but he slowly reached out his hand and grabs the father's hand as the latter pull the former back up to his feet.

"Dad, are you sure that this is a good idea? You know we can't trust strangers." The son said with seriousness.

"Son, if this young man truly lost his memories, than he can't do any harm to us. Plus, what would you do if you're in the same shoes as his?" The father said to his son.

The elder son thought about his father's words and it had a valid point, this amnesiac stranger needs help since he had no place to go or return to, plus he'll be all alone and isolated.

To conclude, the son nodded in understanding "You're right dad, he probably needs our help." He said.

The father smiles a little of his son's maturity before looking back at the stranger "Now, let's go home." He said.

The young stranger nodded slowly as the family walked him back home as they use their umbrella to cover him from the rain.

* * *

A few months later, the family slowly, but clearly are warmed up to the young stranger. Given him a room to stay, sharing their breakfast, lunch and dinner with him, even taking him up to their cottage up in the woods in some occasions.

The father's name is William Unterman. He's an American citizen with blond hair and blue eyes, a red Hawaiian shirt with images of a Hawaiian beach with a red sunset background, beige trousers tied by a brown leather belt with a silver round buckle and black brogue shoes.

The mother's name is Nita Unterman, she's a Japanese descendant as she had a shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and Caucasian skin. She wears a blue silk shirt, a long black skirt, a gold thin bracelet on her right wrist and black high heels.

Their eldest son name is Richard Unterman, he had short black hair, brown eyes with black glasses, wearing a navy polo shirt with brown shorts, white socks and white sneakers.

Their youngest daughter, as we all know as Maddie had long blond hair tied in a ponytail with blue eyes, wearing a black tank top, a blue demine skirt and dark brown loafers.

The come up with a current given name for him Joseph Scott as Joseph is the name after the Williams great grandfather, Joseph Hagar Unterman, while Scott is named after Nita's childhood crush Scott Steinberg.

As time passes, the family tried to hand out fliers and call people who might recognized Joseph, but so far so little luck as everyone the family had talk to had did not recognized the young man whatsoever. Joseph felt despair and hopelessness, fearing that he might never know who he really was, or if he really does have a family; the family felt sympathy for him and finally decided to adopt him, welcoming him as a part of the family.

Joseph then felt happiness again, relief that he had a place to call home and people he could call family. He may never know his past, but he at least he'll forge his new future.

The siblings even showed Joseph their favorite TV shows, Maddie showed him an Italian animated television series, Winx Club which was her childhood favorite series. At first he thought it was some girly fairytale TV show involving girls transforming into fairies in magical girl style, but it starting to grow on him as he's started to watch the first season, in fact he finds some of its storylines are quite interesting. Currently there are seven seasons, but from what Maddie said, there's going to be an eight season near around 2018.

Then Richard introduce him a show that he's more interested in, a Japanese live action franchise called Kamen Rider, a series involving mask armored superheroes riding on motorcycles and fighting the forces of evil. Currently a Kamen Rider series called Ex-aid was nearly ended and he had to admit that it was an interesting series. Richard even requested him to watch some of the older series like Kuuga, Blade, Kiva, OOO's and many more and Joseph was hooked up to most of them.

* * *

 **(Time skip to one year later)**

Then one year later, on the day that he thought was supposedly the happiest day of his life, his birthday (Which is the day that he was found by the Unterman's.) Joseph and his adopted family were driving on the streets on a rainy day to a local plaza to celebrate the day.

"Joseph! You're exited for your birthday celebration?" Nita asked Joseph.

Joseph smiles warmly "Sure I am, I mean this might be the first birthday I could remember in my whole life." He said cheerfully.

"Well, let's make it as memorable as possible!" William said as he was driving the car.

Then Richard turned to look at Joseph "Hey Joseph, I heard there's a new Rider coming after Ex-aid, he's called Kamen Rider Build and his series will appear on Sunday this week!" The elderly son said as he showed Joseph the image of the said Rider on his phone.

Joseph takes a close look on the image and was a little baffled at the design, especially the eyes, since the left eye is an image of a red rabbit head and the right eye is a blue tank. "Well, this is quite bizarre, not as wacky as Ex-aid's design, still quite unique." Joseph commented.

"Well either way, I hoped that this series is just as good as or even better than Ex-aid." Richard said with glee.

Maddy sighs as her eyes rolled "You guys only interested in fighting and explosions, Joseph have you even started to watch Winx Club?" she asked her adopted brother.

Joseph chuckle "Of course I've watched it and like you said, guys can enjoy the show too. In fact, I've just done watching Season 4, once we get back home. Then I'm watching Magical Kingdom and Season 5 and onwards." He responded reassuringly.

"Well, season 5 to 7 isn't as great as the older ones; it's just nostalgic for me to watch it again. But it feels like the series just gone downhill with newer seasons coming; nonetheless the story is still good in my opinion." Maddy stated.

Joseph shrugged "Either way season 1 to 3 were the best for me, season 4 is still good, but it could have been better." He commented.

As everyone were chatting. William was listening to his family's conversation and couldn't helped but to feel joyful of how happy his family is, but when he turned his attention back to the road, his eyes suddenly widened and the car out of control. Everyone was startled at his sudden act.

But in mere seconds, Joseph was able to get a small brief glimpse on what William saw on the road in the back seat, he saw a red figure standing on the road. But before he could get a better description of the figure, the car had crashed and darkness takes over.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Moments after the accident, Joseph's eyes slowly opened as he regains his consciousness, he began to wondered how long he was blacked out, but as soon as he gain enough sense of awareness, he had witness something that will haunt him for all eternity.

The people that he loved and cherish the most are…dead. William's head struck hard on the steering wheel, Nita's head was bashed onto the window and Richard's neck seems to be dislocated as he was lying half on the floor of the car, all three of them are now covered in blood from their fatal injury.

Joseph could only stare in shocked and horror as he tries to process everything; he first placed his hand on William's right shoulder and shakes him, hopping that he's somewhat alive "Mr. William! Wake up!" He called out, but no respond.

He then turned his attention to Nita "Ms. Nita! Please! Say Something!" He cried out, but no response from her either.

In desperation, Joseph looked at Richard and shakes him by the shoulder "Richard! Come on! Stay with me man!" He yell out, but Richard's whole body seemed lifeless as Joseph sakes him.

Depression is kicking in as Joseph began to feel pain and heartache. But before he sheds any tears, he remembered one person; he turned to his right side and saw Maddy who appears to have the least amount of injuries on her.

Desperately, he placed both hands on her shoulders and began to shake her "Maddy! Please! Talk to me! You can't go away too! "He pleaded with all his heart.

Just as he was brought into despair, he heard something that might bring a glimmer of hope. He saw Maddy groaned and her head moved in response as she regains her consciousness; finally she fully opened her eyes and saw Joseph right in front of her.

Joseph couldn't help but to brought out his biggest smile and was relief that he wasn't the only survivor. "Maddy! You're awake!" He said in utter relief.

"Joseph? Wha…What happened?" she asked in confusion.

Her respond caused Joseph to frown again as he didn't answered her and lowered his head down in grief.

Maddy was slightly confused at Joseph's act, but upon looking at the scene before her, her only respond was…"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Time skip to several weeks later**

After the accident, Maddy's uncle Robert Unterman was kind enough to take her and Joseph to his home in the city of Toronto in Canada to live with him and his daughter, Camile Unterman. Both their lives were never the same again after that very day. Joseph was still haunted on that day, but it was nothing compared to Maddy's as her mind was completely broken after the incident.

2 weeks had passed, Joseph walked up to Maddy's room. He knocked on the door of her room and said "Maddy! It's dinner time!" But there was no response from her; he tries to knock the door again, but still no response. "You can't stay like this forever Maddy! Please, Mom, Dad and Richard wouldn't want you to be like this!" Joseph calls out, hopping to reason with her.

"JUST EAT WITHOUT ME!" Maddy said loudly, enough to hear her shaken and broken voice.

Joseph sighs in frustration before saying "We'll leave some food in the fridge if you get hungry!" He said before making his way down stairs and headed to the dining room where he met up with Maddy's uncle and cousin, Mr Robert and Camile.

Mr Robert was a few years younger than his brother William, he had a brunette hair and blue eyes, wearing black sports glass. He also wore a white polo shirt and brown trousers tied by a black belt and black derby shoes.

His daughter Camile who is sitting right next to him, she had a darker brown shoulder length hair with a red hair pin on her head with teal eyes with lighter tone skin, she wears a long knee length white frilly dress with a blue jacket over it, white stocking socks along with black loafers.

"Still a no?" Robert said with worry.

Joseph nodded solemnly "Yeah, she's literally traumatized; this kind of behavior isn't good for her." He stated.

Camile nodded in agreement "He's right dad! It's been 2 weeks now! If this keeps up, who knows what's going on in her mind!" she said, sounding quite concern for her cousin.

Robert thought about it before saying "Alright! We'll give her some space for now, but tonight will be the last time! If tomorrow won't be any different! Then we definitely need to do something about it!" he concluded "Let's just have dinner and enjoy it for now." Robert said as he, his daughter and Joseph sat on the table and start their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Joseph headed to his room where he lied down on his bed and relive those very memories when it all happened, his will was strong enough to look past that, if only that's the same for Maddy. It still feels like it was just yesterday that accident had happened, he never would have thought that the day he thought was supposedly his happiest day had turned into a nightmare.

But then as he rewinds back seconds before the crash, he remembered that he caught a small glimpse of a red figure on the road. He thought hard, trying his best to make out the figure, but failed. Then more thoughts came to his mind.

'Why do I feel like that car crash wasn't some random freak accident? Why do I feel like that…that red figure I saw had to do with all of this?' he thought in his mind 'Wait, now that I think about it. Why do I feel like I've seen that red figure before?' he thought as he rolls along the side of his bed. Joseph then shrug his shoulders 'Maybe I'm over thinking all of this, it might be just some loner who's wearing a red rain coat and was spooked out to see the car crash.' He thought in his mind.

Suddenly Joseph gasped as he remembers Richard's last request. "The show, Kamen Rider Build!" Joseph thought in his mind before getting up on his bed "Richard never got the chance to watch it!" he said to himself as he got up from his bed and gets his laptop. He then sat down back on his bed and opens his laptop, Joseph then looks at the time on the clock hanging on the wall in front of him.

"Hm… 9 o'clock, the night's still young. Watching one or two episodes won't hurt." Joseph said as he begin to turn his laptop on and enters his password. "He may not be here to watch the new show, but the least thing I could do is to continue to watch Kamen Rider, so that way I could remember all the great times I had with him." Joseph said before he found the video of the series and begins to watch it.

 **One hour later.**

An hour had passed by and Joseph had watched a couple of episodes or so before he felt sleepy "Man! Those two episodes are already intense! I got a feeling that it'll be a great series!" He said to himself as he puts his laptop on to his desk and turned on the lamp on his nightstand; he then walked towards the switch and turned off the lights before heading to bed.

Once he lied down on his bed, trying to get a goodnight sleep and have a peaceful dream. But little did he know that this dream is anything but peaceful.

 **And we will stop here ladies and gentleman. For some of you didn't noticed, I just combine the previous Chapter 1 and 2 into one whole chapter, while I'm decided to change Chapter 3 into Chapter 2, I did this because some of you think that making short chapters would make this fanfic more like a slice of life than an epic childhood crossover.**

 **Plus some of you guys complain that I shouldn't have make the chapters too short and let the build up and pace of the story too long and slow. I thought about it for a while and I see that you guys are right! So I combine Chapter 1 and 2 into a single chapter while I'll try to extend Chapter 3 to make it more interesting for you guys.  
**

 **HOWEVER I WILL EXPLAIN A LOT MORE DETAILS AND EXPLANATIONS ON THE NEXT MODIFIED CHAPTER.**

 **Remember to comment, review and stayed tuned to the next chapter where I give out more info about this story.**

 **See You!**


	2. Chapter 2: Disable Dream

**Author's note: Welcome back to another chapter Of Winx and Build. Yep, I extended this chapter to make it longer. But here is something I would like to address to all of you.**

 **As much as I would love to improve my stories for your enjoyment, but all of you should reconsidered that it's not easy for me to make longer chapters like this without coming up with ideas and finding the right time to do it. Like I said, college work is a lot tougher for me now than high school.**

 **I know that my pacing is slow and I shouldn't keep you guys from waiting for the actual action starts, but it's only been like or 3 chapters and you guys are already complaining to see when Joseph will crossover to the Winx Club universe and transformed into Kamen Rider Build, I already told you guys to try to be patient with me.**

 **I really don't know how to properly write a displaced crossover like most other authors, but I still have a long way to go and trust me that the build up will pay of when the time comes.**

* * *

 **Anyways, time to answer some of the recent reviews:**

 **Khada Jhin: Jeez! I noticed it now thanks to you and if you read the last chapter then you would know that I was going to change and re-upload the chapter. And no need for the rude attitude, if you don't have the patience to wait for Joseph to transform, then I suggest that you will take your business somewhere else.**

 **Exciterider2002: Dude please, I understand that you and the others want to see the action, but you need to understand that I just don't have the time like I used to have with college. I could extend the chapter longer, but that would take more time to complete and update for you guys to read, just saying.**

 **Now that we got that out of the way, let's begin our next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owned Kamen Rider and Winx Club except for my OC's. All rights belong to Rainbow S.R.L and Tokusatsu.**

Joseph's eye shot open as he looked at his surroundings, it appears that he's currently inside a car, but this car is all too familiar to him as he realized that this is the very car that he was in on the day of the accident.

He looked and saw Mr. Willson driving and Ms. Mita on the front seat while Richard was sitting on the left side and Maddy was sitting on his right side. Then he realized that he's now reliving the ordeal in his dream.

"What!? But how did I get back here?" He said to himself.

"Hey Joseph!" Richard call out.

"GAAH!" said the startled Joseph.

"I heard there's a new Rider coming after Ex-aid, he's called Kamen Rider Build and his series will appear on Sunday this week!" Richard said as he showed Joseph the image of the said Rider on his phone.

Joseph looked at the image and was already adjusted with Build's design "Well…that's unique, not as much as Ex-aids, still unique." He said randomly, trying to remember the exact words that he said on that same day.

"Well either way, I hoped that this series is just as good as or even better than Ex-aid." Richard said.

Maddy sighs as her eyes rolled "You guys only interested in fighting and explosions, Joseph have you even started to watch Winx?" she asked her adopted brother.

Joseph looked back at Maddy and hesitantly said "Oh…um…of course I've watched it and it's just like you said, guys can enjoy the show too. In fact, I've just finished watching Season 4 and once we get back home. I'll start watching Magical Kingdom, Season 5 and onwards." he said awkwardly.

"Well, season 5 to 7 isn't as great as the older ones; it's just nostalgic for me to watch it again. But it feels like the series just gone downhill with newer seasons coming; nonetheless the story is still good in my opinion." Maddy stated.

Joseph shrugged " Either way season 1 to 3 were the best seasons for me, season 4 is good, but it could have been better." He commented, trying to recreate everything.

But then out of nowhere the whole car spins around as the car was out of control, Joseph memorized this moment where he looked at the road where he saw the red figure on the road before the car got of off the road and crash on a tree where darkness takes over.

 **Time skip**

Moments later, Joseph opens his eyes where he saw something that he didn't recall before; he woke up about right after the incident. He saw William, Nita who were saved by the airbags installed in the car, while Richard and Maddy appear to be alright thanks to their seat belts. Joseph could not believe that everyone was alright.

"Is everyone alright!?" Joseph said in concern.

William who just got his face off the airbag and looked back at Joseph "Umf…of course we are sport! Why wouldn't we be?" the father said as he along with his wife now looked at the back seat to see if everything is alright.

Maddy and Richard shared looks at each other to see that they too are alright "Yeah dude, we all wear seat belts." Richard pointed out as he points his finger at the seat belt and Maddy nodded.

Joseph sighs in relief that no one got hurt, but it was short lived when his eyes widened and mouth dropped when he saw something or rather someone in front of the car. In the front of the car was the very red figure he saw on the road, it was revealed to be a man wearing a red crimson cloak with a hood where it covers the face of the person.

The cloak figure then raised his right hand up where it was covered by a dark crimson flare like aura.

"Ugh...guys..." Joseph said with a shaky voice as he raised his right hand up and pointed the figure in front.

The brother and sister looked right where their adopted brother pointed, the two gasped in shocked. The parents raised an eyebrow before turning their heads to the front of the car and were startled by the cloak figure in front of the car. The cloak figure than thrust his right arm out as he unleash a red flame like attack that consumes everything.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Everyone in the car scream in fear and panic.

"HAHAHAHA!" a maniacal chuckle was all they heard in the car before all was in flames.

* * *

Joseph gasp in shocked as he shot out of his bed and panted, he tries to regain his composure "Man, what was that dream?" He thought to himself "I don't remember seeing that before." he then looked at the clock hanging on the wall which the hour hand at 8 and the minute hand at 6, it's now 8:30 am.

"Ugh, I woke up a bit later than usual." He said to himself as he got out of bed, he then walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a nice cold shower and brushing his teeth, he stepped out of the bathroom wearing his bathrobes before going back into his room to properly dressed. Once he got that done, he begin to make his way down for breakfast. But before that he stopped by at Maddy's room and looked at the door.

 _"Let's try this one more time. Hopefully this time it will be a charm."_ He thought to himself as he knocks on the door of her room "Maddy? You're awake?" he asked, but he only heard silence. "Listen Maddy, if you are awake than please hear me out. I know it's very hard for you to lost both mom, dad and Richard, but you shouldn't let that haunt you for the rest of your life. They wouldn't want you to be like this! They want you to move on and be happy like you used to be." He called out, but still no response. _  
_

Joseph sighs in defeat as he was about to leave and head down to the kitchen...that is until he heard the door creaking as it opens, revealing a very frazzled Maddy standing right in front of him.

"Ma...Maddy?" Joseph said softly in concerned.

Maddy then looked up at Joseph, showing her red bloodshot eyes as she burst into tears and hugs Joseph tightly, he was startled at first, but slowly began to returned the offer by embracing Maddy as he patted her back "It's alright Maddy... let it all out, you're not alone, we're here for you." He said calmly and soothingly, trying to comfort her.

* * *

At the kitchen, Maddy's cousin Camile who's currently cooking breakfast by flipping a pancake while her father Robert who's using a new coffee machine that he recently bought couple of days ago. He puts the coffee blend in and press a few buttons before he waits for the machine to process the coffee, minutes later he placed a mug under the machine as it pour fresh hot coffee into it. He then blow it gently to cool it down before taking a few sips, however he spat all of it out of his mouth as he gags in disgust.

"Ugh! I can't believed it! Even with a coffee machine, it still taste gross!" He exclaims.

Camile sighs as she looked back to her father "Dad, you know that making coffee isn't your thing. Why are you still keep trying though?" she asked.

"I can't help it! I've tasted way better coffees than this in my whole life. Starbucks and Tim Hortons always hit it in the nail and I can't even make a basic instant coffee." The father said in defeat.

Camile roles her eyes, but at the same time with a smile as she continues her cooking. Then the two hear footsteps as they looked at the stairs, the two were surprised to see that beside Joseph was Maddy who walked down stairs for the first time after weeks.

"Maddy." Camile said in surprised.

Maddy sat down on the table while Joseph stand behind a chair next to hers "Maddy...is everything alright?" Robert asked.

Maddy slowly looked at her uncle before turning her head to her cousin who just finished cooking the pancakes and stares back at her in concerned. But she did something that the two have always wanted to see...she smiled, though it was vague, it was there, it was really there.

"Y-yes...I'm alright." she replied with a brighter smile.

Camile and her dad couldn't helped but to smile back in response as they all cheered happily "Alright! Welcome back Maddy!" Camile cheered before hugging her cousin and they both laugh.

Joseph sat there watching with a smile of his own, this is something that he wanted to see out of Maddy for the past weeks. He realized that he brought back the old Maddy that he used to know before the incident.

Robert then placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder "I don't know how you did it, but you brought back our old Maddy!" He said with pride and joy.

"Well...It took a lot of convincing, but it finally paid off." Joseph answered as he looked back at the two cousins, seeing Camile who offers the pancake she just cooked up for breakfast and about to placed one on Maddy's plate. But Joseph then looked closer at Maddy's left wrist and sees a golden bracelet on it.

He recalls last night when he was in his room, watching Kamen Rider Build's show, he saw one of the characters had a gold bracelet similar to the one currently on Maddy's left wrist. Except the one on Maddy's wrist is a lot thinner and it had a few small circuitry patterns on it and a strange line symbol on the center.

 _"That looks somewhat like the bracelet in the show."_ He thought in his mind.

Robert then noticed Joseph's face expression "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

Joseph snapped out of his thoughts as he looked turned to Robert "Oh um... it's nothing." he said.

Robert looked slightly suspicious, but he shrugs his shoulder "Well if you said so. Anyways! Let's start breakfast!" he said as he sat down on the chair.

Joseph nodded as he too sat down while Camile passed out the pancakes to everyone as they all begin their first proper family breakfast.

Then Joseph stares at the bracelet on Maddy's left wrist again _"She didn't have that bracelet on her wrist when we were inside the car before the accident. Where and when did she get it?"_ he thought in confusion _"Oh well, I guess she must have found it on the road somewhere before moving here."_ he shrugged before eating breakfast normally.

After breakfast, now that Maddy finally come out of her shell, the four decide to take strolls out to the park and head to nearby supermarkets and plazas to chill out and to help rehabilitate Maddy back to the real world, the group even gone to the zoo and the museum for the whole day until the day have ended as the four drive back home in the evening.

* * *

At night, Joseph had already brush his teeth and headed to his room, now we see him in his pajamas and lying on his bed, feeling relax like he haven't had for a long time "Man it's good to see Maddy returning to her old self. I got a good feeling that everything will be just fine." he said to himself as he reached to the lamp on his nightstand and turned of the light before lying on his bed, after a couple of minutes he fell asleep.

 **Note: These next scenes are in a dream...again.**

Joseph's eyes open again, feeling that he's no longer on his bed. At first his vision was blurry, but seconds later it became clear, but what he witness was not like any dream he had before. Joseph finds himself inside what appears to be a rectangular glass tank being covered by a metal slab like lid on top of it.

"What the!? Where am I!?" He said in bewilderment as he tried to get up, but he couldn't. When he looked down at his body, he could see why. Both his wrists and ankles are being tied down by metal cuffs that are attached to the bottom of the tank along with small clear tubes around him.

Joseph struggles to break free but was futile, suddenly he heard sounds of footsteps coming toward him, seconds later, in front of his vision are several people wearing white biohazard suits and black gas masks who are surrounding him.

"Who…Who are you!? What do you want!?" Joseph asked, but they didn't answer him, instead one of the gas masks men placed a black respirator mask connected by a clear tube onto Joseph's mouth, preventing him from speaking.

Then another gas masks men pull out a rectangular glass lid where he placed it on top of the other half of the glass tank where Joseph's view is, completely concealing the glass tank.

'Umm…umm!' Joseph tries to speak, but couldn't due to the respirator mask. Suddenly he felt his whole body got wet as he noticed that the tank is suddenly fuel with less than a quarter of water of some sort, below Joseph's face.

And as if things couldn't get worst. Another gas mask men walk towards a lever, he then pulls the lever all the way, which sends gas like substances to travel through the tubes inside of the glass tank, including the tube that was connected to Joseph's respirator mask.

This causes him to breath in a heavy dose of these unknown gases inside his body, he screams in fear and agony as he was forced to inhale the gas with unknown effects. In fact there was so much gas emitted, that some of it had leaked out of the tubes inside the glass tank, causing the tank to be blurred with the unknown gas.

As Joseph struggles, he turned his head to the right. Even thought the tank was blurry due to the gas, he was able to see a black humanoid being, wearing an armor of some kind. Though he couldn't see it clearly, he saw one thing stood out, that is the mask it's wearing, it wears a yellow visor mask in a shape of a bat which cover its' eyes.

The humanoid being was sitting on a comfy armchair on top of the stairs on Joseph's right side and it appears to let out an evil laughter. "Hahahaha! Hahahaha!"

* * *

Joseph was now snapped awake as he sat up on his bed, he let out a sharp gasp after the weird almost nightmarish dream he just had. He panted heavily he looked at the window at his room, seeing that it was still nighttime before looking at his alarm clock on the nightstand, showing that it is around 2:30 am.

Joseph hung his head down and thought for a moment _'That's the exact same thing Sento saw in his memories!'_ he thought in his mind, recalling the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Build who had the same exact dream and memory as Joseph's.

Joseph then placed his fingers on the temples of his head as he rubs them in irritation _"First that dream last night, now this! Just what is wrong with me?"_ he said to himself in worry. After a few minutes he decides to go back to sleep again, hoping that he'll feel better in the morning.

 **We will stopped here for now! I was initially going to add that last dream scene for the next chapter, but since you guys are so impatient and want me to rush things then I decided to include this second dream for this chapter. And I'll say it once and I'll say it again! J** **oseph will come to the** **Magic Dimension and become a Rider. If you all try your best to be as patient as possible and the time will come! I have so much stuff in plan for this fanfic and all of my other stories**

 **So feel free to comment and review! But don't go over board and rushing me! Got it!?**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Chapter

**Author's note: GUYS! PLEASE BE REASONABLE! REMEMBER I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS IN LIFE THAN THIS! If you guys don't understand my situation, then leave if you liked! But either way I will still work on this story. If you guys are that impatient for some action! Then stopped bugging me and start learning some patience! I get that you all want some action, just don't rub it on my face and expect to have everything you want. Please be considerate.  
**

 **Now I won't even bothered answering some of your questions so let's just cut to the chase.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't known Winx Club and Kamen Rider except for the OC's  
**

In the next morning, Joseph told everyone about his dream last night, thought the three think it's just a outlandish dream, they advised him to ignore it and try to stop watching the show for a while. As reluctant as he is to ignore the new Rider series, he agrees to them and try to follow their advice, if only that advice was as useful as he thought it would have.

 **6 months later.**

Even after six months, Joseph continues to have the two same repeating nightmares, from the red cloak figure to the human experimentation, now we see Joseph who's shot out of his bed in panic as he looks at the clock on the wall as it tell that it's 9:30 am. He groan in frustration as he rub his eyes.

"It just won't stop." he thought in his mind before getting off the bed. He then stepped out of his room and didn't even bothered going to the bathroom for a bath or brushing his teeth as he walks down to the kitchen where Robert, his daughter Camile and niece Maddy were having breakfast before him. The three noticed him coming down as he takes two pieces of bread and put them into the toaster.

Maddy stopped drinking her glass of milk before saying "Joseph? Are you alright? You've been acting like this ever since I feel better."

Joseph sighs "I don't know Maddy. That same dream I had since then just keep repeating." he stated.

"You mean the dream about the car accident with a red cloak guy and the other one where you got experimented by aliens?" Camile said indecorously.

"I wouldn't said that they're aliens...but yeah?" Joseph said with a blank look "Anyways, I stopped watching the series for more than a week and it's still keep repeating. Plus the weirdest thing is that it didn't happened when I watched the previous Rider series like Kuuga, Agito, OOO's, Ex-Aid... How come it only happened when I watched Build?" he said in confusion as the toaster had sprung his bread out which startled him in surprised.

Robert who was reading a newspaper while overhearing what Joseph said "Joseph...what if those repeating dreams weren't really dreams?" Robert said which caught everyone's attention "What if it was a vision...a vision that you have seen before?" he stated as he reached to his cup of coffee and drinks it.

"What do you mean Mister Robert?" Joseph asked.

Robert then gags at the coffee's terrible taste "Ugh...will I ever get it right?" he said to himself before looking back at Joseph "Anyways, what I'm saying is that it's possible that what you have saw in your dream had actually happened sometime in your life, possibly before you lost your memories?" he theorized.

"What!?" Maddy said "Uncle, are you saying that his dream isn't a dream? But a part of his lost memory?" she exclaims as her uncle nodded in respond.

"But that doesn't make any sense, if what he saw is actually some of his lost memories, then how come he remembered it just now?" Camile pointed out.

Her father place his hand on his chin "It's most like because in the show at the part where Joseph saw human experimentation must have triggered some remnants of his memories...because his memories are a match to the scene of people being experimented into monsters." Robert said before turning to Joseph "Um...what are the monsters called again?" he asked.

"Smash. There called Smash." Joseph answered.

"Which is a dumb name if you ask me." Maddy said nonchalantly.

"Not the point." Robert said "Point is, Joseph might have experienced some sort of incident that is similar of that in the show." he claims.

This came to a shock to Joseph "You mean...I'm starting to remembered...my past?" he shivers.

"Wow...Dad, if what you said is true then..." Camile said before looking at Joseph "You must have experienced something awful." she stated.

"But that doesn't explain the red cloak figure from the car accident. I don't remember anything about it when I woke up from the accident." Maddy pointed out.

Joseph scoffs "Great! That just adds to the mystery." he said as he slam his face on the counter as he ate his toast bread.

 ***DING DONG!***

The door bell rang "I'll get it." Camile volunteered as she got up from her chair and walked to the front door, when opening it she saw the mailman with a package in his hand.

"Special package for the Unterman family." said the mailman.

"Here I am." Camile said as the mailman handed her the package before leaving the house. While Camile close the door and head back into the kitchen with the package "Hey, is anyone expecting a package?" she asked.

Joseph and Maddy turned their heads to Mr. Robert who noticed the two "Hey! I'm not willing to spend all my money for my coffee making practices!" he said in defense.

"And don't look at me, I haven't contact anyone or anything since I first come here." Maddy added.

"Then who send it?" Camile said in confusion before she noticed the tag on the package "Wait...there's a tag on it." she said as she begins to read it "To the Unterman family, from..." she said as she gasped from the information "TAGAMI KASAKE!?" she said in shocked.

"TAGAMI KASAKE!?" Maddy and said in shocked.

"Um...who now?" Joseph said in confusion.

"Tagami Kasake was an exchange student from Japan. He is the smartest student back in my high school where Maddy and I used to study. He helped me and Maddy to finished our Science related homework and our school projects." Camile explained.

"But about a years ago, he was murdered by a burglar who intruded in his house. Since then we treasure all the great memories we used to have of him along with the rest of our friends before we left high school." Maddy added.

"Then how is it that a package with his name on it was sent to us now since he's dead along ago?" Mr. Robert pointed out.

"And I wondered what's inside of it." she said as she placed it on the ground.

Joseph then walked up to the package "Only one way to find out." he said as he picks up a nearby box cutter and cut the package open. Inside the package was a black attache case, Joseph then pull the black attache case out of the package as he placed it on the dining table.

"You think we should open it?" Maddy asked curiously.

"Well it didn't say don't open it, so..." Joseph claims as he clips the two tabs open and opens the case and upon doing so, his jaws dropped to the floor as he saw three items inside the case.

The first was a yellow plastic belt strap with a black circle piece on the center.

The second item was a pair of small bottles, one bottle is red with a rabbit shape image on the bottle, a red bottle cap with a gear symbol with a R and T on the side. The second bottle was blue, it had an image of a tank molded on the bottle, a blue cap with the same gear symbol and letter as the red bottle.

The last item was a strange rectangular device that had silver tubes running across the lower edge, a red-handled turn crank on the right hand side. It also had three gears, one larger and two smaller silver gears to the left of the crank and a pair of open slots on the left hand side of the three gears. This is the DX Build Driver.

Joseph had a huge grin on his face as he takes the Build Driver out of the case and marveled it in his hands "A DX TOY BUILD DRIVER!? THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" he exclaims in glee.

"Build Driver? You mean the belt that Rider Build guy used to transformed?" Maddy asked.

"What other Driver is there for Build to use?" Joseph stated as he searches for an on and off switch on the belt, once he finds it he switch it on which cause it to make a strange activation sound and the larger gear to glow in a white light. Joseph then grabs the two red and blue bottles from the case, he shakes the red bottle first and twist the cap before inserting it into the first slot on the belt.

 **RABBIT!**

The toy said as the larger gear flash in a red light, Joseph then grab the blue bottle and shakes it before inserting it into the second slot on the belt.

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

The toy said as it makes a technical building sound like standby loop as the larger gear flash in a red and blue light. Joseph then cranks on the handle of the toy belt as it cause the three gears to turned and makes an accelerating building sound. If look inside the bottles, we can see plastic objects that are lift up and down like actual liquid inside the bottle.

Once Joseph stopped cranking, he let go of the handle as the belt flashes red and blue again.

 **ARE YOU READY!?**

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAHHH!**

 **(Translate: The Full-metal Moonsault! Rabbit Tank! Yeahhh!)**

Joseph let out a smile "Just like in the show." he said in satisfaction.

"Well...that was...flashy." Maddy commented.

"But wait, if that toy belt was made and released only 6 months ago, then how did Tagami had it sent to us since he was dead a year ago?" Mr. Robert pointed out.

This got everyone thinking "Good point." Joseph replied.

"Hey guys! Check this out." Camile said, getting everyone's attention. Camile search the package again and pull out a pair off keys and an envelope. "I found these in the package." she said as she opens the envelope, revealing a letter inside as she begins to read it.

"Dear Camile

When you received the briefcase inside the package, I'm most likely gone now, but it's important that once you have it. I want you and your family to come back to my old house. There you will find something that could help you to find something that could be beneficial to you and your family, I want you to have some of my remaining possessions as a memeto for all the time we sent in high school with your cousin Maddy. PS: Bring the attache case with the belt and the bottles with you when you came to my old house.

Sincerely, Tagami Kasake" Camile finished reading the letter before looking back at everyone "That's all it said." she said.

"This is ominous, how can a letter and a package sent here a year after Tagami died? Maddy said in perplexed.

"Well, what if this not Tagami, what if this is a scam?" Mr Robert stated.

"But if that's so then how does the scammer know about him, us and the address to our house? And his house keys" Camile pointed out as she shows everyone the key.

This got Joseph into thinking "This could be some form of identity theft. Someone's is abusing his identity for their own purposes." he theorized.

But Maddy have another thought in her mind "Speaking of Tagami's house, when was the last time anyone have come there after he was murdered?" she said.

"Not that I remembered..." Camile said while retracing her memories.

Joseph tap his fingers on his chin "Somethings fishy is going on here and something tells me that if we want to find out. Than we gotta go to his house." he concluded.

"Oi! We all said that this could be a scam!? What if this is a trap to capture us if we came to his house?" Mr Robert said in concern.

"But dad, we won't know for sure until we come there ourselves." Camile stated.

"And it's possible that Tagami really did left something in there that he want us to have." Maddy added.

Mr Robert sighs "Fine. But we better have our eyes pealed and our ears sharpened." he said in concern.

"Well that concludes it! Were going to Tagami's house!" Joseph announced as he remembers something "Oh crap! I forgot to take a shower and brush my teeth!" he exclaims as he dash as fast as a road runner "Sorry! I'll be right back!" he said as he makes his way into the bathroom.

"Urgh!" Mr Robert, his daughter and niece groaned with a deadpanned face.

Couple of minutes later.

Then Joseph ran back down to the kitchen, wearing a badge trench coat with a gray t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, black and white sneakers and a white scarf around his neck. He ran back to meet up with everyone.

"Alright! I'm ready, is everything set?" He asked.

"Yeah! We were all dressed up long before coming down for breakfast." Camile said with her arms crossed.

"Well, I'm gonna start the car, come along everyone." Mr Robert said as he, Joseph, Camile and Maddy all head out to the garage.

* * *

While driving on the road, Maddy thought of something in her mind "Joseph." she said, getting his attention "I wondered if the letter and case were belong to Tagami, then how did he have it before his death. Plus why would he want us to bring it when we come to his old house to get something in it?" Maddy asked.

Joseph hums "I really don't know, there are a lot of red flags here. But I have this strange feeling that something is not right here." he said.

"Tell me about it." Mr Robert said while driving the car on the road.

"I guess we'll just find out once we get there." Camile stated as they are patiently wait in the car.

* * *

After more than a half an hour of driving on the streets, the four group had finally reached to their destination, Tagami's old house. From the outside, the house appears to be abandoned, but most of it is still in tact along with the paint.

The four stepped out of the car and looked at the old house "I'm surprised that the house haven't been sold to anyone yet." Camile said.

"Yeah...I wondered why the landlord let this house abandoned?" Mr Robert stated in wonder.

"Guys, were here to see if there's anything that Tagami wants to us to have remember?" Maddy reminded "We should also watch out for anything suspicious." she added.

"That's what I said before we left the house." Mr Robert said.

"Guys seriously! Let's just get this over with." Joseph said while holding the black attache case with the toy belt and bottles inside as he head to the front door of the house.

Camile then used the key from the package to open the door, then the four entered the house. Surprisingly the interior of the house still retain it's integrity, with a large living room with two couches, a black wooden coffee table and a large television screen.

"Wow, I forgot how neat and tidy his house was." Maddy commented.

"Strange, the house still looks clean after a year." Mr Robert said as he trace his fingers on the coffee table and see's very little dust on it.

"I wondered what Tagami want us to have." Camile said as she walk towards the kitchen, she saw a grey french door fridge. She then approach the fridge in curiosity as she opens the door of the fridge and saw another bottle.

This bottle is similar to the two red and blue bottles that Joseph is currently possessing, except it is light orange, the cap had a letter L and S and the bottle itself had a molded image of a lions face on it.

"Hey, it's another of those bottles. What's it doing inside a fridge?" Camile said in confusion, then she decides to hide it in her pocket before heading off.

Then Joseph sees a few stairs "Guys, do you all think that whatever this Tagami guy want us to have from him is somewhere in his room?" he called out to everyone.

The three Unterman family heard him and approach him to see the stairs leading to the second floor "Sounds like the most likely thing Tagami would want us to do." Maddy said.

"Yeah, and so far I don't see any signs of an intruder in the house." Mr Robert said as he looks around the room of the house again "Not even a sound." he added.

Then the four walk up the stairs and there they saw two bedrooms "Great! Which bedroom do you think is Tagami's?" Joseph said in a monotone tone.

"I think we should split up." Mr Robert suggested as he points the bedroom on the left "You three go to that bedroom." he advised as he then points the bedroom on the right "I'll go to the one next to it." he said.

Joseph, Maddy and Camile nodded as the three opened one of the bedroom doors and stepped in, while Mr Robert entered the other bedroom. There the three saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a bed, two nightstands, a drawer, a closet, a window and a study desk. The whole group separate and try to search of anything unique and out of the ordinary.

Joseph decides to put the black case on the bed as he reopens it and couldn't helped but to marveled at the toy belt "Man, I can't helped but to think of what it's like to actually transform into a Kamen Rider with it. I bet it will be so awesome." he stated with a huge goofy smile.

Camile chuckles "I bet a million bucks if you do actually transformed into some armored wearing superhero." she said jokingly "Seriously though, this is the real world, there's no way something like that could actually happen." she stated as she search through a closet.

Then out of curiosity Maddy opened a drawer from the nightstand, there she saw a black smartphone with a weird black tire like object attached on the back.

Maddy then picks up the peculiar phone "Hey guys! Check this phone out!" she called, getting Joseph's and Camile's attention.

But the most unexpected event have happened, the whole room, no the whole house suddenly shakes violently as if there was an earthquake nearby.

"W...wha...what's...going...on!?" Camile exclaims in fear.

"It's...like...an...earth...quake!" Joseph said shakily.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a black spiraling portal appear between the three teens. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Maddy exclaims in shocked.

Then Mr Robert who felt the tremor and heard all the commotions then came into the bedroom "What's going on you three!?" he said as his jaws agape when he saw the portal "WHAT THE HECK IS-!" He wasn't able to finished what he said as he along with Maddy, Camile and Joseph were sucked into the black spiraling portal. Once the four were gone, the portal vanishes as quick as it appears, leaving the bedroom empty.

* * *

The whole world was pitch black, until Joseph's eyes slowly opened, then he starts to observe his surroundings, he saw Camile, Maddy and Mr Robert were lying on the ground unconscious. With all the strength he still has left, Joseph pushed himself up and walk to his companions.

"Maddy! Camile! Mr Robert! Are you all alright?" He exclaims as he shakes them both, trying to wake the three up. Less than a second later, the three Unterman's slowly managed to regain their consciousness as they slowly sat up.

"Joseph?...Wha...What happend?" Maddy said with fatigue.

"Ugh...It feels ike I just ride on a roller coaster while being blind folded." Camile exclaims in annoyance.

Mr Robert stand up, then he noticed something odd "Hey...Where are we? This place is definitely not Tagami's room!" he said, which caught the three teens attention as they saw their current environment. It seems that they are in an alleyway of some sort, but this alleyway seems a lot cleaner and brighter in color than most alleyways they have saw.

"How did we get from Tagami's bedroom all the way here to an alleyway?" Joseph exclaims in confusion.

"Your guest was as good as mine." Camile said as she too was baffled "It must have something to do with that spiral portal thing." she stated.

Joseph looked to his right and saw the black case on the floor, he then picked it up and check on it "Wow! Can't believe that this case is here." He said, but he noticed something odd about the case _"Ugh, is it just me or did this case just gain some weight"_ he thought in his mind.

"It must have got sucked into the portal with us." Camile theorized.

Then the four turned their heads and saw the exit of the alleyway "There! That must be the way out of here." Maddy said as she points at the exit near to the road.

"Well let's go then." Mr Robert said as he first walk towards it while the three teens followed. Once out of the alleyway however, the four were stunned at the sight before them.

They witness a city, a city that is unlike any other they have seen before. The buildings have a more futuristic designs with brighter colors, but what's really mind blown are the cars and other vehicles are actually floating, hovering and flying on the ground and in mid air.

The four have their jaws dropped "What city are we in!? And since when flying cars are a thing!?" Camile exclaims.

"Were not in Toronto that's for sure, or any city that I know of for that matter." Joseph said in disbelief.

Then one of the flying cars stopped right next to a parking lot, the driver of the car flicks his thumb and index finger which cause the parking cars to spread open, creating a room for him to parked in.

Mr Robert was stunned when seeing it, but it was nothing compared to the looks of shock from Joseph, Camile and Maddy "Hey, where have I seen this before?" Joseph said with suspicion.

Then Maddy looked at him "You...you don't think that were in...well you know." she said.

Camile saw a man walking by and decides to walk up to the man "Excuse me, sir but. What is this place?" she ask politely.

The man gave a happy smile "Oh, you must be new around here. Well my dear, this city is called Magix!" The man answered.

Upon hearing the name of the city, Joseph, Camile and Maddy have only one respond.

"WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"

 **And CUT! Sorry to break it to everyone, but no intense fighting in this chapter! But at least our main cast are in the world of Winx Club now! And if some of you are not happy than go suck a lemon! (Gravity Falls reference) But for those of you who are loyal and considerate enough to take the time to wait, then I apologies for this inconvenience, but I think this chapter is long enough for now, ever heard the word baby steps before? Well as there are more chapters, the words will be longer than the last chapters.**

 **But I can assure all of you that some real action will be on the next chapter, if you guys stop being a bunch of jerks and be respectful of my life for once.**

 **Either way, Piece out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mark of the Best Match!

**Author's note: THERE! Another chapter finally been updated, few! College is a whole new game than High School, so don't expect me to give early updates anytime soon. Just be glad that this chapter is where our main character will finally transform into a Kamen Rider and fights a monster and joins with the Fairies of Alfea. If this chapter won't satisfy you guys than I don't know what will! Well let's get straight into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Winx Club, except for my OC's.**

After the random freak out from earlier, we saw Joseph, Camile, Maddy and Mr Robert were walking on the sidewalk, after hearing that there in a Magical Dimension in a fictional cartoon world, the three teens were utterly dumbfounded, but they have to explain to Mr Robert about the WinX Club show since he knows nothing about it.

"Wait-wait-wait! Let me get this straight! You're telling me that were in a Magical World that was based on a popular girls tv-show!?" Mr Robert said incredulously.

Camile sighs "Dad, I know it sounds outrageous, but the proof is in the pudding, that guy said so himself and both Maddy and I watched the series a lot since we were kids and we still watched some of the old episodes again." she stated.

"But how is it possible that were on a world inside a tv-show?" Maddy exclaims.

Then the four walked to a nearby park with a large landscape of grass and trees "I think we need a break from all of this. Let's just find a place to rest up." He said tiredly.

Mr Robert, his daughter and niece nodded as they follow Joseph to a nearby tree, the four sat down on the green firm grass and tried to relax on it. Then Joseph decides to open the black case again to check the contents, the Build Driver and the two Fullbottles were still there, but he noticed that the two yellow belt straps that were meant to attach to the Build Driver were now gone.

"Wait...where's the belt straps?" Joseph said to himself as he takes the items out of the case and search every nook and cranny in the case.

Maddie, Camile and Mr Robert noticed Joseph's frantic action "Hey Joseph, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, it's just that the belt straps for the Driver are gone!" Joseph answered.

"Gone!? How can it be gone?" Camile asked "I remember that I saw you wearing the toy belt with the straps before we left our house, you even put them back in the case then." she pointed out in confusion.

"That's what I thought! But for some reason it's not in the case anymore!" Joseph said as he stares at the case in bewilderment.

Then Mr Robert turn to Joseph "You sure that you didn't misplaced it when we got to Tagami's house?" he asked.

"No! I did open the case to look at them to make sure, but the belt straps were still in there when I last open it!" Joseph said in baffled as he decided to stop searching. "Man this sucks!" He said as he grabs the Build Driver again "Without the belt strap, I can't wear the Driver like in the show." he said as he idly placed it on his waist.

Then the most unexpected happened, suddenly one end of the Build Driver shot out a yellow metal belt strap that wraps around Joseph's waist before it secure itself in place. The sudden act startled Joseph as he frantically stands up to look at his waist, to see that the Build Driver now has the yellow belt strap that he was looking for.

"What the hell!? How's that possible?" he said in shocked as he literally saw a 'toy' belt just shot out it's strap around his waist and securing it automatically.

Maddie, Camile and Mr Robert saw the belt now around Joseph's waist "Hey there's the belt strap, it's on your waist the whole time!" Camile said in annoyance as she thought that Joseph was joking around with them.

But Joseph ignore that as he stare down at the two Fullbottles on the floor, he picks them up and stare at the bottles closely as he noticed something odd about them "Wait...is that...actual liquid?" Joseph said to himself as he gently sway the bottles and saw that the content inside the bottles were not plastic piece like before, it's genuine liquid inside.

The gear inside Joseph start's rotating as a though came to his mind when he puts two and two together _'could it be?'_ he thought in his mind as he first looked around his surroundings, he saw no one in sight other than Camile, Maddie and Mr Robert before turning his attention back to the two Fullbottles in his hands. _'Well, only one way to find out.'_ he thought in his mind as he begins to shake the two Fullbottles.

Maddie, Camile and Mr Robert were confused by Joseph's random act "Um...what are you doing?" Maddie asked and she got her answer in the most uncanny way.

Out of the bloom, several white color mathematical equations formed from thin air begins to surround everyone.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Camile said in total shocked and it was followed by her dad and her cousin.

Then Joseph stops shaking the bottles as he stares at them before saying "Now...let's begin the experiment." He said as he inserts the red rabbit bottle in first.

 **RABBIT!**

The belt announced, this time there's a red hologram image of a rabbit's head appear in front of the belt, then Joseph inserts the blue tank bottle in right next to the first bottle.

 **TANK!**

The belt said again with a blue image of a tank appear right next to the red rabbit.

 **BEST MATCH!**

Joseph eyes are widened as he saw the two holograph image of the red rabbit and blue tank fuse into a R/T word before it disappears, but it did emit a much louder technical building jingle than before. This gave Joseph an idea as he reach for the red lever on his right hand side of the belt as he starts to crank the lever, which cause it to make a stacking and building sound effect.

As he cranks the lever, suddenly two large tubes emerged from the two bottles, the first tube forms into a large human size model kit frame as the red liquid from the bottle starts to fill the inside of the tube, the same goes for the second tube as it is formed a similar model kit frame behind Joseph, now it's started to fill with blue liquid. These are known as the Snap Ride builders as the one from the front and back model kit frames began to take form and the inside appears to be armor pieces of some sort.

"What the hell!?" Maddy said with total shocked as she and her uncle and cousin with the same expression on their faces when seeing the Snap Ride Builder forming around Joseph. Once all the essence of the two Fullbottles are transferred into the armor pieces to complete it and to hardened it, Joseph stop cranking the belt and he raised his left hand before making a fighting pose with his left hand face in front of him and his right hand ball into a fist near his chin.

 **ARE YOU READY!?**

"Henshin!" Joseph call out as he form an X on his arms before swaying both arms back down as the Snap Ride Builders in front and behind him slam and snap together to combine both two pieces into one, which in term forms a suit of armor for Joseph. Once that done, the Snap Ride Builder tubes vanish into thin air and his suit emits a white steam, completing his transformation.

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAHHH!**

 **(Translate: The Full-metal Moonsault! Rabbit Tank! Yeahhh!)**

Joseph wears an entirely different outfit. He wears a full spandex black body suit that had many armor pieces, wearing red metal shoe on his left foot that shapes like a rabbit's foot with a white spring load wrap around his left foreleg with bits of red armor, and wearing a blue metal shoe with tank treads on the upper part down to the sole on his right foot along with bits of blue armor pieces on his right leg. Wearing a chest armor with a black collar, being split diagonally by red and blue stripes with a single red spike and a blue stick attach on his left shoulder, his left arm is covered in blue armor with round blue shoulder pads, black vambraces with blue stripes and blue gloves. His right arm is red with the same shoulder pads, black vambrace with red stripes and red gloves. He also wears a helmet that cover his entire head is also being split diagonally in red and blue, and his left eye is an image of a red rabbit's head with it's ear poking out while his right eye is an image of a blue tank with the barrel sticking out, giving the illusion of horns or antennas. Joseph is now Kamen Rider Build Rabbit Tank Form.

"WHOA!" Joseph screams in full fanboy mode as he runs around "THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!" He said in pure excitement as he jumps up and down in hyped.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Camile exclaims in total shocked as she rub her eyes, making sure that she's not seeing things.

"JOSEPH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Mr Robert asked in panicked.

"YOU'VE TRANSFORMED! BUT HOW'S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" Maddie said with complete disbelief

"You're questions are as good as mine." Joseph, now as Kamen Rider Build stare down at his two hands "I think coming here must have something to do with it." he guested as he then touched the mask on his face to be sure if it's real "But that is not a scientific answer!" he said in with perplex as he then checks out the rest of his outfit on him.

"Now what do we do?" Robert ask in concern, being in an entirely different dimension based on a cartoon made him feel uncertain of where to live and how to live.

Build then taps his index finger on his chin as he brainstorms a plan "Well, there's only one think I could think of..." he said as he reached to the two Fullbottles in his belt and removes two bottles, causing his suit to glow and faded into particles before revealing Joseph normal self "We need to find the WinX." he stated.

"WHAT!?" Maddie and Camile exclaims in unison "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" they said in dumbfounded.

"Yes! They live in Alfea right? It's possible that Faragonda may have a spell that could take us home." Joseph said as he removes the Driver and place it back into the black case. "Either that we trek our way there which could take more than weeks, or find one of Alfea's students where they could take us there and who would be better than the WinX Club themselves?" he said in sternness.

This got the three thinking in their minds in silence before Mr Robert answers "I vote for the latter." he said immediately "Unless if any of you got better ideas, than I have to be with Joseph's side on that one." he stated.

Camile nodded "Yeah, that would be a lot faster. It beats finding our way out of Magix and into Alfea." she agrees.

Maddie sighs before agreeing to it as well "Let's just hope that those girls are somewhere nearby." she said in concern before the four stands back up and walk off.

* * *

From seconds to minutes to hours past by, our four characters were wondering aimlessly around the city of Magix with no sign of any students of the Alfea College for Fairies, let alone any WinX Club members.

Maddie growls in frustration "We've been walking around this city for more than hours! Why don't we just ask someone for directions to Alfea instead of finding any signs of it's students around here!?" she stated.

"Maddie, even if we did asked them for directions, it might take a long time to get there by foot. Plus if we want to use any of the public transportation here, we should expect to have their currency which we don't." He pointed out "Besides even if we somehow managed to find Alfea on foot, only magical beings are allowed to enter and we're anything but magical and I'm not sure if the professors of the school would allow us to enter the school's ground. Unless we managed to convinced one of their students to help us, then we might have a chance." He added.

Mr Rodert nodded "Can't argue with him there. If we manage to get in the good side of the professors of the school, then they might help us. And who knows the professors better than the students?" he claims.

Then Camile was stopped in her tracks as something caught her attention "Guys! Look." she said, getting the other's attention as she points to what she saw.

Once all four of them focus on the same thing, they found their break through, one of the post popular students of Alfea are in their sights. The WinX Club consist of six girls.

The first girl had long orange-red hair that stops about her waist, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. She wears a teal crop top with a dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom and a yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep. This girl is Bloom, the leader of the WinX Club.

The second girl has a long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone. She's wearing a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals. This is Stella, the princess of Solaria.

The third girl has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair down below her waist, with two blonde shrieks within her two hair bangs. She wears a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform is Flora from Linphea, the realm of nature.

The fourth girl has magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. Wearing a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants with two lime green triangular zippers on the bottom and shoes of the same color. This is Tecna from Zenith, the realm of technology.

The fifth girl with a fair skin, blue eyes and a blackish blue hair tied in two short pigtails with straight cut bangs. Wearing a red one strap top, one purple colored armband on her right arm, a sag baggy blue jeans and red sneakers. This is Musa from Melody, the realm of music.

The sixth and last girl is dark-skinned with a medium brown complexion and long, curly mahogany brown hair and cerulean eyes, she wears a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. This is Layla, the princess of the realm of oceans Andros.

All six of the girls were near to the city's center, sitting around a round table under an umbrella to hide in the shades, they were eating their lunch, drinking beverages and chatting, overall they were having fun.

"Oh...my..." Maddie said in awe "There they are." she said with astonishment.

"I can't believe it, they're actually real!" Camile said with disbelief, seeing her favorite group of teenage fairy girls who fight the forces of evil.

Mr Robert however looked at the group of girls in confusion as he turn to Joseph "Um...Are you sure that they're fairies?" he asked incredulously "Because they look like normal teenage girls to me." he stated, because like most people in the real world, he though fairies are tiny and have butterfly wings.

"Believe me, there anything but normal teenage girls." Joseph whispers in a deadpan tone "Now, let's get closer to them, but don't let them notice us." he said as he and the three Unterman's followed his league.

The four were able to sneak behind the six fairies as they managed to hide behind a bush which was quite close in proximity to the WinX Club. The four other worlders were sneaking behind a bush and was able to eavesdrop the Winx's conversation.

"My! That party last night was a blast! I never knew that a welcoming party for a professor can be just as fun as any party." The girl Stella said in excitement.

"I guess Miss Faragonda just want us to be happy for now since she did said that Professor Avalon's class will be a lot more challenging than we thought." Flora guested.

Then Tecna puts down her drink "I agree, but don't any of you feel weirded out that Professor Avalon's been watching us while we're trying to destroy that stone?" she said.

But Bloom waves dismissively "Nah, he's just trying to observe and analyses our progress and efforts like any professor would. Besides, I know that I was close to take out that stone and the same could have gone to all of us too." she said in confidence.

Joseph heard everything as a thought came to his mind _'I think we must be somewhere in the early of Season 2, I don't really remember which episode precisely, but them mentioning Avalon would most likely pointed out that were in Season 2.'_ he thought in his mind before he claps his hands and rubs them "Alright! Now...how should we approach them?" he asked his three companions.

"What do you mean how we should approach them?" Camile asked confusedly.

"Well we can't just march up to them and tell them that were from a different dimension and ask them to take us to their school!" Joseph pointed out "They'll think were crazy!" he claims.

"Good point! But still one of us should do something!" Maddy stated as she gives a wicked smile "And that 'one' is you!" she said as she points at Joseph.

"ME!? WHY ME!?" Joseph retorted "You and Camile have been their long time fans since like when you two were toddlers! So you two should go!" he exclaims. Honestly the actual reason why he doesn't want to go out there is his shyness around girls, yeah he knows Maddie for more than a year and get along with Camile in couple of months. But being surrounded by six magical teenage girls who can turn into fairies is a whole new ball game.

"True! But it was your idea to find them in the first place!" Maddy argues back.

"Guys! It doesn't matter if one of us approach them first!" Camile said reasonably "They'll meet all four of us anyway!" she pointed out.

"Hello! You're guys are all forgetting that what really matters! Is what to say to them!" Joseph reminded.

"Alright that's enough you three!" Mr Robert said, ending the argument between the three teens "If you all keep arguing like this, then those WinX girls could overheard us and will surely find us before any of us would approach them first!" he said out loud.

And as if the universe have heard him, the four saw the bush that they were hiding behind was being moved away on it's own. They turned to see the six teenage fairies are staring at them in perplex and curiosity, while Joseph, Maddie, Camile and Mr Robert stare at them like a deer in front of a car's headlight.

"You were saying dad?" Camile said in a deadpanned tone while her dad chuckles nervously in respond.

Bloom started "Are you four alright? We heard all of you arguing, what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Um...it's nothing!" He said with a dumb smile as he wrap his arms around his companions "We were just having a friendly discussion!" he halfheartedly said as he chuckles nervously.

"And you all were discussing behind a bush for what reason?" Layla ask curiously.

"Um...we like to get up close to nature while we're having discussions!" Joseph sarcastically said.

 _"He's terrible at this."_ Maddie thought in her mind as she pinch on the bridge of her nose.

"Um, not to offend the bush...but if you guys really want to have a conversation in nature, then the park or the forest would have been a better choice." Flora said as she raised her eyebrow, slowly getting at the four.

"Yeah! We were just thinking about that!" Camile said as she goes along with Joseph's illusion and chuckle nervously.

Then another girl Tecna came in "Well whatever discussion you guys are having, doesn't sound friendly to us. And we managed to overheard some of your conversation." she revealed, which sends shiver down to the four otherworlders spine.

"Yeah, something about finding us, approaching us and saying something to us." Musa said sternly "Like as if you know us or something." she said with suspicion.

"Um..." Joseph said as he shivers in nervousness, trying to come up with an excuse as soon as possible before they get in trouble "Well...we were wondering if you could...GIVE US A TOUR OF YOUR SCHOOL!?" he bluntly said out loud which cause the area to be in silence _'Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it!'_ Joseph is screaming in his mind, hoping that they would take the bait.

"Joseph I hope you know what you're doing!" Maddie whispers at Joseph in anger.

"You want a tour around Alfea? But what for?" Stella ask suspiciously.

"We're...tourist!" Joseph said dumbly which cause Maddie, Camile and Mr Robert stare at Joseph in disbelief.

'WHAT!?' The three Unterman's exclaims in their mind.

"We heard that it's the best and only school for fairies in the whole Magic Dimension, so we want to go some sight seeing!" he said halfheartedly, which cause an awkward silence between them.

Before Bloom breaks that silence "Really? Well why don't you said so!? Of course we could give you guys a tour!" she said cheerfully.

Our four main characters sighs in relief 'Thank goodness! They buy it!' the four thought in their minds.

"Hold on Bloom!" Layla interrupted "I hate to burst your bubble, but don't forget Lord Darkar and the Trix are on a lose." she pointed out before looking back at the four "They might could be their spies!" she claims as she points at them.

This taken back the four otherworlder's "WHAT!? What makes you think that were with those goons!?" Maddie exclaims in annoyance.

"I could see where you're coming from Layla." Tecna agrees "It is quite suspicious that four individuals were arguing behind a bush near us and were talking about how to approach us." she stated before looking back at Joseph and his friends "How do we know that you're not spies and that you won't take an advantage of us?" she ask coldly.

"Um...Well...for one we!-" Joseph was about to said, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH! THERE'S A MONSTER ON A LOSE!" One of the civilian screams in fear before more people began to run off.

"RUN!" Another civilian exclaims in fright before most people of the city are running of.

This caught the WinX and Joseph and his friends attention as they saw couple of people running of in fear and not before long, something emerged from the crowd of screaming people and it was the cause for the panic.

It was humanoid and standing upright with a pair of arms and legs, but the resemblance to a human stops there. It's legs is covered in a black armor like skin and white pointed foot like shoes. It's upper body part is covered in white armor like exoskeleton with three white dagger like spikes on it's chest, it's shoulders were armed with white armor along with the rest of it's arm which had blue spike like blades and having a long sharp single claw like needle on each of it's index finger. The strangest thing is it's head, it had a single long spike like muzzle/snout with no mouth or nose, it had six black triangles right on it's face, indicating that it's eyes are somewhere in there and it had several white and blue long sharp quill like spikes on it's head and back.

"Ugh! What is that thing!?" Stella exclaims in disgust.

But Joseph looked utterly shocked at the monster's appearance as though he recognized the monster "A...A Smash!?" he whispers in fright as the monster roars, it then use the claw on it's index finger to slice anything in it's path, like a few tables, chairs, near bushes, trees and even a few people.

"AAGGHH! HELP!" A man screams as the monster grabs the man by the throat before using it's claw to slash the man's shirt, injuring the man and even bleeding him before tossing the man away like trash.

The WinX girls gasped in horror of the monster's act "Whatever it is, it's not friendly that's for sure!" Flora exclaims.

Joseph's snapped out of his thoughts as he turns to his gang "Guys! We gotta hide!" he said as the three nodded and quickly ran away, they managed to find a nearby alleyway where they hid for cover.

The three gasp in fright and exhaustion from running "What is that monster! I don't remember seeing it in the show!" Maddie exclaims in confusion as she clearly never seen a monster like that in the actual WinX Club series.

"Because it's not supposed to be in the WinX Club show! That's a Smash and it's supposed to be in Build's show!" Joseph answered.

"Huh!?" This caught the three's attention. "What!? You mean the Kamen Rider show that you and Richard watched?" Camile asked and Joseph nodded in response.

"But wait. If that monster is from an entirely different show. Then what's it doing here!?" Mr Robert said in confusion.

"You're guest is as good as mine!" Joseph exclaims back.

"Guys look!" Maddie call out as she pointed outside, the three turned their heads and saw that the WinX are about to confront the monster.

"Girls, we got to stop that thing before it harms more people!" Bloom said as she stands her guard.

Her friends nodded in agreement before the six stand in a line "Magix Winx!" they all exclaim in unison as a bright pink light shines on them which brightens the whole area.

* * *

The six girls begins to perform various poses and dance moves as they are transforming into their fairy forms with colorful light effects and a theme song to go along with it.

We girls are the Winx  
Energy creating  
Our magic powers  
We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix  
We're the new ones we're the Winx!

As the song's the girls outfit are changing and even gaining fairy wings.

* * *

Once the bright pink light dims down, the monster and Joseph, Maddie, Camile and Mr Robert now saw the WinX Club now transformed into their fairy forms.

Bloom now wears a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top decorated in heart shaped with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like, detached sleeves around her forearms from elbow to wrist with a point down the back of each palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head and her wings are cyan with teal tips.

Stella's outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two long pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips.

Flora outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves.

Tecna now wears a full-body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back.

Musa is now wearing a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms. Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle.

Layla wears a sparkly green one-shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green calf-high boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with mauve tips.

The six fairies are now stand on offense poses, preparing to engage the fight with the Needle Smash as the said monster growls at their sudden change in outfit, not liking it as it too makes hunch down, prepare to fight back.

"Wow..." Mr Robert said in awe as he blinks several times like his mind is literally been blown "I stand corrected when I said that they are normal teenage girls." He commented.

"It's really happening!" Camile squeals in delight and excitement.

"Alright go get that thing WinX!" Maddie cheers in fangirl.

But Joseph looks worry and concern and Mr Robert noticed it "Joseph, what's wrong, you look worried." he asked.

Joseph then looked at his companions in concern "Guys, I don't think the WinX will stand a chance against a Smash." he stated.

"What!?" Maddie and Camile said in confusion "But they fought monsters many times before." Maddie stated.

Camile nodded in agreement "Yeah! What makes this thing any different?" she asked.

"Well for one, they're fighting a monster that is not supposed to be in this world, it might have abilities that they don't know of." Joseph explains "Plus they most likely don't know that there's a person inside and you need to remove it's essence in order to defeat it." he reveals.

Now this info got the two cousins a bit worried as they turned back to the battle that was about to begin.

 **AND CUT! Yeah sorry about the action scene changing to the next chapter, sometimes plans change too. I didn't expect for this chapter to have this many words, well at least our main character transforms at last and the Winx are about to battle! Like how I put the transformation song? I just want to make it more like how we view things on TV rather than just reading it. But can the WinX defeat a Smash though? Find out on the next chapter! Until then comment and review of this chapter!**

 **BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Hero

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, test and exams are a pain, but I'm finally done all of them and now that it is a Christmas holiday, I might have more time writing my stories and update them.**

 **Anyways, here is where the actual action starts, now this might be the chapter you all are waiting for and it will be beginning of a lot more adventures up ahead for both the Winx and our main heroes, along with the secrets behind the Build Driver and Joseph's past. Until then, enjoy what we have now.**

 **Also Guest, I tease the action because I thought that if I added more parts than the chapter will be too long. Especially with more upcoming adventures and secrets that the Winx Club and Joseph will discovered. I'll explain more as more chapters will be updated, for now let's this show started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Winx Club, except for my OC's. All rights belong to their perspective owners.**

"What kind of creature is it?" Flora asked with confusion, never before seeing such an odd being before.

Stella then looked over to Layla "You think it's another of Darkar's monsters?" she asked

Layla shake her head in negative "No, it looks nothing like the creatures that Darkar made. Or any creature I saw before for that matter." she answered.

"Well we can figure that out later, now we need to stop it before it cause more damage." Tecna said.

"Right!" The rest of the Winx said as they fly above.

Bloom raised both her hands up and charged it with red and orange balls of energy before launching it at the Smash, however it took the attack as if it was nothing.

"What!? It had no effect on it!" Bloom said with shocked.

"Alright let me try!" Stella said as she flew up high, summoning a white staff with a sun shaped circle on the top. The fairy fires yellow sun like energy balls at the monster, it knock down to the ground, but it stand back up just as quick "What? How can it recovered so quick?" she said in disbelief.

"Let me try." Flora said "Golden Pollen!" she announced as she blows green flowers right on the ground where the Smash was standing, then green ivy like vines grow out of the ground and wraps around it, but the monster was easily able to slice the ivy with it's long sharp index claw and break free before pouncing at the Fairy of Nature.

"Flora watch out!" Bloom warned her friend, luckily Flora saw it and jumped out of the way just in time.

"Alright this thing is really getting into my nerves!" Musa said as she raised up her hands "How about some techno music will chill you out!" she said as she produces purple energy sounds right at the Smash, the creature felt irritated as it clutch both hands around it's head before it slowly kneel down.

"Look! It's working!" Layla said with hope.

"Right girls let's attack it together at once!" Bloom commands.

"Yeah!" The rest of the Winx said as they all raised their hands, aiming at the monster and charging with magic "NOW!" Bloom yell out as she and the rest of the Winx fire their individual attack all at once, the six attacks hit straight at the Smash before an explosion take place. Once the smoke clears, the Smash fell down to the ground on it's back in defeat.

"Alright we did it!" Musa cheers as she and her friends follow along.

* * *

Back in the alleyway, Maddie and Camile sighs in relief, seeing that their idols have won "See Joseph, it's nothing they can't handle." Maddie said in confidence.

But Joseph still have doubts "Did you girls already forgot what I said? In order to fully defeat a Smash, you need to train out it's essence once it knocked out." he reminded the two "And I doubt that the Winx would know that." he pointed out which cause the two cousins to snapped out of their thought and looks back at the Winx in concern.

The fairies now gathered around the Smash, to see that it's still intact "Why didn't it explode and disappear?" Layla asked.

"It's possible that we just knock it out for now." Flora stated "Or it's an actually living breathing creature, not made from dark magic like Darkar's minions." she guest.

Then Tecna got an idea "Now, let's see what this creature is and where it came from." she said as she pulls out a circular device with rings of red, orange, and gray, and five red buttons with black dots along the gray ring, she press one of the buttons and a lid popped out, revealing a nanobot ladybug as it flies out and hovers above the Smash as it shot out a laser like scanner to scan the monster before it flies back into Tecna's device, once it came back in. It transfer all the data it collected and shows Tecna the results it had gathered. Tecna's eyes widened "What!? That can't be right." she said in disbelief.

"What is it Tecna?" Bloom asked as she and the rest of the Winx looked at their friend curiously.

"According to my scanner, there's something inside the creature and it has fairy magic." Tecna reveals her finding.

"WHAT!?" The girls said with flabbergasted at the unexpected discovery.

"That's not all, it also said that the creature's entire living system vaguely similar to ours. But the creature also has a huge amount of a gas of some sort inside it's body." Tecna continues her explanation as she reads of the data on her technomagic gadget.

"A gas?" Flora asked with a quirk eyebrow along with the rest of the Winx.

"Yes, but this gas is unlike any kind of matter or compound that ever exist in Magix...or the entire Magic Dimension for that matter, it's compositions is entirely different of any known chemicals exist, there's no name for it either." Tecna said completely baffled at the development.

"Wait, so you're saying that this thing is outside of our universe?" Musa said in skepticism.

"I know it sounds far fetch, but I can assure you all that my technomagic is functioning perfectly, I checked it this morning." The techno fairy admitted it.

"Then why would a creature that had an unknown gas inside it's body would also have fairy magic in it." Lalya asked and everyone has the same question in their minds.

"You're guest is as good as mine Layla, I'm going to try to further analyze the contents of this gas." Tecna stated as she press a few more buttons on her gadget, hoping to find a clue about the gas within the monster.

Stella then looked back to where the monster was lying as her eyes shot open "Um girls, something tells me that it's not over yet!" she said nervously as she points to where the monster was lying, the said creature started to stand back up and appear to be fully healed.

"It got back up!" Flora said in surprised.

"I have a feeling that beating it wont be that easy." Musa said as she prepares for another attack.

"We just have to keep on fighting!" Bloom said as she and the rest of the Winx are engaged in battle once more.

Back in the alleyway, Maddie and Camile realized that Joseph was right all along "See, it won't explode and disappear like most monsters. The only way to extract it's essence is to use an empty Fullbottle and to point at it so it can suck up the essence. The Winx can't keep this fight up for long, eventually they'll tired themselves out while the Smash will just keep on getting back up." Joseph stated.

The four continues to view the fight, this time the Smash got the upper hand, Musa tried to use her sonic techno music spell again, but the Smash sees it coming this time as it rolls over to dodge the attack and grabs a nearby round table and use it's immense strength to throw the table at the fairy.

Unfortunately Musa wasn't able to get away in time as the table hits straight at her "AAGGHHH!" the fairy screams in pain as she falls down hard on the ground with the table crushing on her.

"Musa!" Tecna said in worry as she flies down and check on her friend "Musa, are you alright?" she asked and the fairy of music only respond with groans of agony. Then Tecna search in her belongings "I hope I have something that could help." she said.

Flora then raised both her hands up and a green energy sphere in the palm of her hands "Floral Whirlpool!" the fairy of nature said as she fires her attack.

The creature saw the attack and it immediately smack the energy sphere with just a swing of it's arm, it then shot out quill like spikes. Flora was able to avoid some, but most of it strike at her and tear some bits of her wings "Aaghh!" She yelped in discomfort which made her lose focus on her flying as she slowly land her feet back on the ground.

"Flora are you alright?" Layla ask in concern as she ran up to Flora and kneel down.

"It really hurts." The fairy of nature whimpers from the pain.

Stella gritted her teeth "That's it, I just had about enough of this!" she said as she raised her white scepter again "Full Power Sundown!" she said as she swings her scepter which fires a yellow light sphere at the Smash.

However, the monster charge straight on and takes the attack like nothing, but it still continues to charge straight at Stella.

"What the!?" the Fairy of Solaria said in shocked as the monster pounced at her and snatched at the fairies throat, choking her while the fairy desperately try to break free.

"Grrr." Layla growls in rage as she flies at the monster, but it immediately saw her coming as it spins around and let go of Stella as she flies of and hit Layla, knocking the two princess down on the ground.

"Stella! Layla!" Tecna called out in fear.

"NO!" Bloom yell in shocked, seeing that most of her friends were beaten while she and Tecna are the last one still standing.

"Oh no!" Maddie and Camile said in utterly shocked and fear as the two covered their mouths.

"Things are not looking good here." Mr Robert said "Looks like this monster isn't as dumb as it looks, somehow it anticipated those girls attacks and is immune to it all together." the man said.

Joseph then thinks about it "I think the Smash must of realized that if all of them combine their magic, than they could defeat it. So it decides to take them down one by one." he stated.

Desperation came to Maddie's thoughts, she can't let her idols being suffered like this, but then another thought came to her mind as she remembers Joseph said that the Smash came from Build's show and since Joseph could turn into Build before, she puts them together as she comes to a conclusion.

"JOSEPH! CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING TO HELP THEM!?" Maddie exclaims to Joseph.

"ME!?" The said teen pointed at himself in confusion.

"Yeah! You said that that monster is from this Kamen Rider Build's show right!? And you can transform into him now!" Maddie pointed out as she stand behind Joseph and forcefully pushing him out of the alleyway "So go out there and help them!" she demanded.

"But I can't drain it's essence without a blank Fullbottle!" Joseph said as he put his hand in his pocket and for no reason, he pulls out a white Fullbottle with a plain look with no molded image on the bottle and a plain white cap on top "What the fudge!?" he exclaims as he is dumbfounded as to how he had a empty Fullbottle in his hand.

"There you have an empty bottle! So go out there and do something!" Maddie demanded as she pointed back at the fight.

"But Maddie, I don't have any experience in..." Joseph was about to said, but was interrupted by a scream.

"Aagghh!" a scream can be heard, Joseph and the three Unterman family looked back at the action.

The Smash tackle Bloom down and pinned her down on the pavement.

"LET HER GO!" Tecna yelled as she raised both her hands and fires a digital net like sphere at the Smash, but the monster saw it coming as it then picks Bloom up and used her as a shield from the fairy's attack.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Bloom scream in pain as she takes Tecna's attack instead of the Smash, then it throws Bloom straight at the said fairy of technology as the both crash down hard on the ground.

"Sorry Bloom." Tecna said, feeling bad about attacking her instead of the enemy.

"It's...not your...fault." Bloom said as she struggles to stand up along with the rest of her friends, but the Smash approach them and both the sharp index finger claws extended, tempting to take them out while they're vulnerable.

While Maddy and her cousin both gasp in fear, even Mr Robert looked worried while many thoughts are running inside of Joseph's head. _"Now what, I don't know the first thing about fighting and of all the things to happen is this!"_ He thought hesitantly as he clench his fist tightly, but not before long. He made his decision "Argh! The things I do for life!" the teen said in frustration as he pulls out the red rabbit Fullbottle, he then shakes the bottle firmly before he dashes out of the alleyway and ran at an uncanny speed.

The Winx were able to stand back up, but felt fatigue from their injuries as they are doing their best to hold up their ground against the Smash. But as the creature was about to strike the fairies down, a fast speedy blur then hit the monster with enough force to send it flying a couple of feet away as it rolls on the ground. The fairies were stunned by whatever that hit the monster like that, and what shocked them more was that it was none other than Joseph who actually punched the Smash with the red rabbit Fullbottle inside of his right fist.

Joseph's eye widened in surprised as he open his right palm and stare down at the red bottle "Wow, that actually works perfectly!" he remarked, he knows that it worked in the show. But it still surprised him that it also have worked here.

"Wow! How did you punch it like that?" Flora ask in astonishment, the fact that this guy was able to knock a monster of a few feet with just one punch is incredible, considering that this monster withstand most of the Winx attacks.

But Bloom take a closer look at the guy before she realized something "Hey wait!" Bloom said as she recognized Joseph "You're the guy from before." she said which caught Joseph's attention.

He turned his head back to the Winx "Oh yeah, it's me girls! I see that you all are in a tight spot here." He commented.

"What are you doing!? It's dangerous here." Layla pointed out "Hide somewhere safe." she suggested.

But Joseph scoffed it "Nah! I know what I'm doing. In fact, I want to help you girls fight that monster." he said as he looks back at the Smash as it got back up on two feet.

"WHAT!? Don't be reckless, we barely able to handle that thing on our own!" Musa warned the boy.

"Correct! Most of our magic won't work on it, even when we work together, it'll just stand back up." Tecna agreed "The more logical thing you should do is to hide." she added.

But Joseph shook his head in denial "Girls, trust me. I know what I'm doing!" He said as he put his hand behind his back and pulls out the Build Driver and placed it on his waist as the yellow belt strap wrapped around his waist before it secure around him tightly.

"Hey what was that?" Stella as she and her friends noticed the bizarre belt on his waist.

But Joseph decides to ignore that question as he pulls out the blue tank bottle from his pocket, he then holds the red rabbit bottle in his left hand and the blue tank bottle in his right hand "I'll take it from here." Joseph said as he then shakes the two Fullbottles.

The Winx were completely baffled at Joseph's action, as the Smash saw a new enemy in front of it, it started to approach it. Then out of nowhere, a wall fuel with high complex mathematical and physic equations and formula appear out of thin air which caught the fairies and the monster surprised.

"What on earth!?" Bloom said in shocked.

"Ugh! And I though math can't be more overwhelming!" Stella commented as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"How is that even possible!" Flora said in disbelief as the girls could only looked dumbfounded while the Smash simply stare at the equations around it in curiosity.

Joseph then stops shaking the two bottles "Now...let's begin the experiment." he said and the wall of equations and formulas disappear as he twist both two bottle caps, he then first insert the red rabbit bottle into the Driver.

 **RABBIT!**

The belt said as he then inserts the blue tank bottle in the slot right next to the first one.

 **TANK!**

The Driver announced as the image of a red rabbit and blue tank appear side by side as it then forms into the letter R and T.

 **BEST MATCH!**

The belt said as Joseph wore a cocky smirk on his face as he reach his right hand onto the handle of the belt and starts to crank on the lever which made the same building and stacking sound again, inside the belt, several mechanical gears, pistons and other technical parks are activating as it is pumping the essence out of the Fullbottles and forms tubes that exits the belt before the two tubes take the shape of the giant model kit like Snape Ride Builder once again.

"WHAT IN PLACES!" Layla exclaims in mind blowned.

"What is going on!?" Musa said, utterly lost as they all could only stared in awe of what's taking place in front of them

 **ARE YOU READY!?**

The Build Driver said as Joseph stopped cranking as he raised his left hand before making a fighting pose with his left hand face in front of him and his right hand ball into a fist near his chin "Henshin!" he said as he form an X on his arms before swaying both arms back down and the two Snap Ride Builders slam together and forms the Build suit once again.

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAHHH!**

 **(Translate: The Full-Metal Moonsault! Rabbit Tank! Yeahhh!)**

Joseph, now as Kamen Rider Build raised his left hand straight left and his right fist on his chest before placing his left hand on his hips and points his right hand on his right side before he flicks his right hand and looks at the Smash in front of him.

The girls minds were completely blown and their jaws are wide open while they blinking their eyes several times to make sure that they are not seeing things. Even the Smash was taken back by the sudden transformation.

"It's...It's...It's not like any magic I have ever seen." Layla comment in astonishment.

Build looked back at the fairies "Oh it's not magic... It's science!" the Rider corrected her.

"Science?" Tecna asked in confusion, she is a tech geek after all. But she never seen science like that before.

Then Bloom realized what she should have asked "But...who are you?" she said as all her friends are all eyes on him.

"I'm Build...Kamen Rider Build." the Rider answered as he placed his right index finger on the blue tank eye, he slid his finger on the tank barrel before flicks his finger "And I just found the winning formula!" he said as he makes a fighting pose.

The Smash saw it as a threat to it as it charges at Build and the Rider did the same as the two engage the fight. The Smash throws a punch, but Build dodge it in time and retaliates by throwing his own punch at the monster's face, which sends a red energy wave that makes the monster stumble back.

"Wow." Build said in awe as he stares at his own palms "This suit really enhances my strength." he remarked again. Then he decides to attack again as he throws another punch, but the Smash saw it this time as it leans back to dodge the fist and use it's index claw to strike directly at the Rider's chest, which cause sparks to fly out from his armor as the Rider felt it and back up quickly.

Build placed his hand on his armor chest _"It's...it's not as painful as I thought it would be."_ He thought to himself "Still, it's quite a jab there." The thought while clenching his chest armor before looking back at the Smash "I shouldn't get ahead of myself." He thought before he continues to pursuit battle.

While the Winx are standing on the side lines, viewing the battle in awe "Wow, our spells barely scratch it without combining our powers. But his punch is enough to harm it." Bloom commented.

"Not only that, it looks like the monster's sharp claws didn't hurt him as much as it was with us. That armor he's wearing must be really tough!" Musa added in mind blowned.

"Tecna, have you seen any tech like that?" Flora asked her friend.

The fairy of technology shook her head "No, it's not like any technomagic I've known or heard of." she stated.

The Smash tries to slash it's index claws several times, but Build was able to block all of them with his forearms and delivers a few punches and an upper cut right at the monster's snout. The creature growls in irritation as it back away from it's opponent before charging back at him, then Build raised his left foot and was about to delivers a kick, the white spring around his left leg then contracted tightly. Once his foot makes contact on the Smash's chest, the spring releases which sends out red energy on his left foot which enhances his kicking power and the Smash felt the immense force of the kick as it flew in the air once more and hit the ground hard.

"Wow! Just once kick and it sends that thing flying for it's money!" Layla said in astonishment.

Build then placed his foot back down "It would have been cool if I have the Drill Crusher." he said and out of nowhere, the two bottles in his belt glow as it send out the red and blue energy pipe like lines and it is in front of Build, then the two energy pipes formed into a weapon and the Rider caught it with his two hands.

The weapon appears to be a sword, the handle is black, it had a grey metal gauge attach on the hilt of the sword and a bit of red paint on the side. But the most bizarre is the blade which is actually a grey metal drill instead of a regular sword blade, it had a few yellow pointed sides and a pointy yellow tip.

 **DRILL CRUSHER!**

The weapon reveals it name.

"What the! Where did that sword come from?" Stella asked in bewilderment.

Then Flora noticed the drill "And why does it have a drill instead of a blade?" she said incredulously.

Build stares at the weapon in his hand in excitement "Alright! Now this is what I'm talking about!" he said as he removes the Rabbit Fullbottle from the Driver and insert it into the slot on top of the hilt.

 **READY GO!**

The weapon announced as the drill begins to spin rapidly to a point that it created a miniature tornado.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

The weapon said as the Smash slowly stands back up and started to charged at Build. But the Rider anticipated it's moves as he too run towards the monster and swings his weapon right at it's torso, creating a powerful red energy slash attack directly at the creature before the hero turns back and slashes one more time on it's back, sending more power to his attacks. Then the Smash howls in pain as electricity charges it's body before it explodes, then the monster collapse on the ground on it's back and seemed to have knocked out.

"Now then." Build said as he pulls out a white plain Fullbottle as he unseals the cap and point it at the defeated Smash, suddenly a strange particle like substances were removed from the monster as it was suck right into the bottle and not for long as the entire substance that the monster was made of was stored inside the bottle.

"Essence extracted." Build said as all of the monster's essence was stored into the bottle, causing it to morph into a teenage girl who groans and unconscious on the floor while the Rider seals the cap of the Fullbottle as it is now bulged with black spider web like veins and fuel up with white un-purified essence.

The girl revealed to have a bob-cut hairstyle with orange blond hair, dark green eyes. She wears a plain simple beige shirt and trousers.

The Winx fairies gasp in shocked as if they recognized the girl "AMARYL!?" They all exclaim at the same time as they fly right next to the fairy called Amaryl.

Bloom lift Amaryl up in a sitting position "Amaryl! Are you alright?" she called out.

The girl groaned, but she slowly open her eyes to see the Winx "Bl-Bloom? Wha...What happened?" she said in confusion as she looks at everyone left and right.

"Amaryl, you were gone for days. The whole school were worried about you." Flora said in concern.

Amaryl seemed more bewildered "What? But how was I gone for days?" she said.

This baffles the fairies even more "Amaryl, you don't remember anything?" Musa asked and Amaryl respond with a shook of her head in negative.

Build saw that while the girls were distracted, so he decides to make a get away. He's about to walk away and avoid more attentions, but suddenly Tecna flies down and blocked his path and gives him a cold threatening glare at the Rider.

 **Sorry about this everyone, but I think this chapter is long enough for now, I wouldn't think that the fight scene of the Winx and the Smash would take this long and plus Joseph first fight as a Kamen Rider. Don't worry thought because there will be more action in the next chapter, this time it involves with a certain trio and a couple of foreshadowing for the next two to three chapters from this one. I hope you guys are not dissapointed about this, but it was been hard for me after taking four exams in one week.**

 **Comment, review and share your thoughts! Until then bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pursuit to Alfea

**Alright here is another chapter everyone! Sorry for the wait, I have quite a few things in my mind during the Holidays so I didn't use that time to work on the story. But hopefully it's worth the wait. And this chapter is by far the longest chapter in this story, hopefully it'll live up to your anticipations.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club and Kamen Rider Build, only my OC's. All properties belong to RAI Rainbow productions and Toei Tokusatsu company.**

* * *

"And where do you think you're going!?" Tecna said with coldness "We have questions for you, for one how did you transform like that? Do you know something about that monster and why is one of our classmates turn into that monster in the first place?" she interrogates.

Build thought carefully, trying to find the right words to say "It's something that you girls won't understand..." the Rider said, but a thought came to his mind which could help him and his adopted family "…Unless you would take me and my friends to Alfea." he said.

"WHAT!?" The fairies all said in shocked.

"What makes you think we would let a total stranger like you to our school?" Stella said as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah! From what we all know, you might have something to do with how Amaryl was turned into that monster after you turn her back to normal." Musa agrees with the fairy of Solaria.

"Now hold on girls." Bloom said "If he's a threat to us than why would he stepped in and helped us?" she said, because she knew well that she can't just jump into conclusions yet. Then she looks back at Amaryl.

"Amaryl, what's the last thing you remember?" Bloom asked.

The puzzled fairy named Amaryl rubs her head "All I remember was that I went out for a bit of shopping and before I head back to Alfea, I was blacked out and that's all I could remember before seeing you girls again." She answered.

"Well that won't give us any clues on to what happed to you." Layla said in disappointment.

Then Tecna looked back at Build "It's possible that he has something to do with it. This whole thing is probably a whole set up to get us to side with him." The fairy of technology theorized.

But Build feel annoyed "You know it's rude to judge someone like that without evidence to back you up!" the Rider said in offense "If I hadn't jumped in, then that Smash would just keep on getting back up no matter how many times you girls attack it." he pouted.

"Well it's obvious that you can't see that we can handle..." Tecna said as she stopped, realizing something "Wait, you called it a Smash. How do you know what it's called?" she said with a cold glare at the armored warrior.

No one seemed to noticed, but under Build's mask, Joseph realized that what he just said raised a red flag to the fairies. He slowly starts to panic, struggling to find the right words to reason with the Winx.

"I just have heard enough of you Tecna!" Maddie shouted as she along with her cousin and her uncle got out of the alleyway and head towards Build and the Winx "He just saved you guys and that's how you goanna thank him!? I thought you were better than this!" she said in disappointment.

"Well I...wait...how do you know my name is Tecna?" The said fairy of technology asked.

Now Maddie is in the center of attention now, realizing that she might actually make the whole situation worst. "Um…I'm…" She said hesitantly but then.

"Alright that's enough!" Bloom shouted "Everyone let's try to be as civilize as possible." she takes a deep breath as she first look to Tecna "Tecna, you really should stop jumping into conclusions like that. It won't do any good." she said and Tecna feel somewhat upset as she pouted and cross her arms.

"Bloom's right Tecna, we can't blame on someone for something without any proof." Flora said to her friend as she then looks at the Rider "We're terribly sorry about Tecna, she can be a little rash when something bother's her and we've been through quite intense things lately." she said apologetically.

Build sighs in relief, thank god to him that Bloom and Flora managed to settle things down. He then removes the two Fullbottles from his Driver, turning him back into Joseph as he nodded "I see, I don't blame you girls really. After all I'm a complete total stranger here and I just happen to save you girls from a random monster." He said honestly.

Amaryl was stunned to see the armor just faded easily like that and reveal the identity to be a young man, probably around her age or even older.

Then Maddie noticed that there's something else in Joseph's hands other than the red and blue Fullbottle "Hey Joseph, what's that on your right hand?" she asked as she points at it.

Joseph opens his and reveals the bottle that contains the essence of the Smash "This here contains the Smashes' essence, if we could purify it somehow. Than I could use its powers." He said which caught everyone's attention, including the Winx.

"What you mean that you could use its powers?" Layla ask and her friends are also intrigue.

"I'll explain everything later." Joseph replied which somewhat disappoint the fairies.

"Can I take a look at it?" Maddie asked in curiosity.

Joseph raises an eyebrow before he shrugs "Yeah sure, just don't open the cap alright?" he said as he hands the bottle to her.

Maddie take the bottle and get a better look at it, but all of a sudden, her hands glow in an orange and gold aura around the bottle as the bracelet on her left wrist glows in the same color. "What the? What's going on?" she said with shocked and she's not the only one.

"What's happening?" Amaryl questions as she and the Winx are just as astonished along with everyone else.

Then without warning, Maddie felt dizzy as she slowly felt sick before falling down on the ground and drops the bottle.

"Maddie!" Joseph, Camile and Mr Robert call out in concern.

Joseph then kneels down and cross his right arm around Maddie's shoulders, shaking her to wake her up "Maddie! What's wrong!?" he asked, but no respond as he placed his left hand on her forehead "She's alive, just unconscious." he said as Camile and Mr Robert sighs in relief. But then Joseph remember the bottle that Maddie dropped before losing consciousness, he looked down and saw the bottle. Except that it changed entirely, the bottle is now thin like a regular Fullbottle, it's now white, it had a carving of a hedgehog on it and the cap has a H/S on it.

Joseph picks up the bottle and realized that it was purified like in the show _"It's purified! But how!?"_ Joseph said in shocked.

"ALRIGHT CAN ANY OF YOU TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Stella yells in irritation as she and her friends placed their hands on their hips and glared at the four other worlders.

"Don't look at us! We're just as confused as you are!" Camile stated as she glares at Joseph.

Joseph now realized that all eyes are now on him, thinking that he knows something about the whole situation about the Smash and the unconscious Maddie, he then inhales deeply before sighing "Everyone look! I know all of you have a lot of questions to me and my friends and I promise that we'll explain everything. But first..." Joseph was about to said but was interrupted by a beeping sound.

Tecna looked back at her technomagic analyzer again as it is being constantly like a phone "I got a call." Tecna said as she presses a "It's from Digit." She said before answering the call "Digit, what's up!?" she said.

"Tecna!" A panic and concerned voice replied "We've got a huge problem back at Alfea!"The caller known as Digit said in fear.

"What's wrong?" Tecna asked as she and her friends looked in concern.

"It's the Trix! There here and they are attacking the school!" Digit exclaims in panic.

"WHAT!?" The Winx exclaims in shocked.

"I'm just about had enough with those three!" Stella said with rage as her right eye twitches.

"We gotta get back to Alfea and stopped them!" Bloom said and her friends nodded.

Tecna reach her hand out to Amaryl "We could discuss all of this later Amaryl, but we need to get back to Alfea quick!" she said and the fairy complied to her friend. Tecna carry her friend and the Winx were about to take off until Joseph interfere.

"Wait! Take me and my friends with you! I can help!" Joseph said in a determine tone.

This shocked the fairies "Help us? But why would you want to help us again?" Flora asked.

"You girls want information on me and the monster right? And I need you girls to take me and my friends to Alfea." Joseph pointed out as he continues " And in returned, I'll helped you to defeat those Trix that you called and answer all of your questions. Do we have a deal?" he said as he, Camile and her father stares at the fairies.

The six fairy girls exchange looks to one another "I don't know about this Bloom." Stella said in skeptic.

"Honestly. I'm quite conflicted right now, I know that I said that they might be Darkar's spies. But after what he did, I kinda doubt it now." Layla said as she reefer's Joseph's heroic act of saving them.

"But we don't have much time. Every second were talking, the Trix are trashing our school." Musa stated.

Then Bloom made up her mind as she looks back at Joseph "Alright we have a deal, but we better act quick!" she said as she looks back to her friends "Girls, you all know what to do." she said as her friends nodded before Flora, Stella, Musa and Layla fly towards Joseph and his companions.

Musa picks Joseph up, along with Stella picking Camile up, Flora carrying the unconscious Maddie and Layla carrying Mr Robert up before the four fly up to the sky along with their two friends.

"Right! Let's go everyone!" Bloom announced as she and her friends fly towards their school while four of them are carrying Joseph, Maddie, Camile and Mr Robert with them.

"We haven't got to know you guys." Bloom said "My name is Bloom and there my friends, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Layla." she introduce all of her friends.

"And I'm Amaryl, I studied in the same school as they all." Amaryl introduced herself while being carried by Tecna.

"Of course, my name is Joseph Scott, the fainted girl is Maddie, that's her cousin Camile and that's Camile's father, Mr Robert." Joseph introduced as Camile and her father waved at the fairies.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Flora said while still carrying the unconscious Maddie "I guess we should have been grateful to you when you beat that monster and saved us. Sorry if we're against you at first." she said apologetically.

"Like I said, I don't blame you girls. I would react the same if I'm in your shoes." Joseph said nicely.

"Hate to interrupt, but how exactly did you transform like that?" Musa asked curiously.

"Like I said before, I'll explain everything once the storm is calm. But right now, we need to save your school from those witches." Joseph reminded the fairy.

* * *

Meanwhile in Alfea the college for talented girls to become fairies is currently being attacked by three witches and their servant a 10-foot-tall Minotaur with an axe in its right hand. The students of Alfea turned into their fairy forms and tried to fight it off, but the monster seems to be unaffected by the fairy's magic as it swings its axe and attack the students.

While the three witches were watching in amusement. The first witch has pale skin tone, icy blue eyes and long, silvery-blue hair that is pulled back into a high ponytail by a dark teal tube-like hairband. Two long curled hairs flow past her ears and to her shoulders. She also has dark blue eyeshadow and pale purple lipstick, wearing a dull navy-blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach and wears fingerless gloves. This is Icy, the eldest sister and leader of the Trix.

The second witch has a light skin tone, long brown hair that reaches down her knees with lighter colored bangs that flow down to her waist, dark gold eyes. She also wears dark purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick. Her attire is a sleeveless dark purple bodysuit with Capri-style pants. She also wears light purple gloves, dark purple ankle boots with pointed toes and small openings at each side, and a lilac-colored choker covered in dark purple jewels. Under the choker lies a strap that flows down the middle of the bodysuit, where it forms a "D" at her midsection before forming into her belt. This is Darcy, the middle sibling.

The third and last witch had a tanned complexion, teal eyes, and frizzy dark purple hair that is shaped like a cloud with paler bangs which flow down to and rest on her shoulders in the shape of lightning bolts. With a small hair is peeking out from the very top of her head. Along with dark fuchsia eyeshadow and dark pink lipstick. Her attire consists of a sleeveless dark fuchsia dress with a flared collar, matching elbow-length gloves that stop at the palm, fuchsia tights or leggings and short, dark fuchsia heeled boots with pointed toes. She also wears a pale-pink choker covered in fuchsia-colored gems with a strap just under it that flows down the center of her dress where it forms the letter "S" at her midsection before forming into a thin, curved belt. This is Stormy, the youngest of the Trix.

Darcy chuckles upon witnessing the fairies struggling "Watching all of this chaos is so much fun!" she said with a smirk.

"And it looks like our Minotaur is also having fun." Stormy said in amusement.

But Icy clears her throat which caught their attention "Remember sisters, we're here to get those Pixies to lead them to their village and to get Alfea's codex." she reminded her two sisters.

"We know Icy and our Minotaur's power is also enhanced thanks to Darkar's upgrade on us." Darcy stated "It'll be like killing two birds with one stone." she said with confidence.

"In fact, it's so strong that even most of the fairies here can't beat it!" Stormy said with a sly smile as she leans back on the air like she's relaxing on an invisible reclining chair.

Our attention had returned to the Winx and the four otherworlders as they are flying closer and closer to their destination until they were in a close enough range to see the school from affair.

"Look! There's Alfea!" Bloom said as she saw the chaos upon the school "Oh no, what are they doing!?" she said with fear.

"And did they summon that Minotaur?" Flora said in fright.

"Just to trash our school like before. Seriously when will they ever learn?" Stella said un-amused.

Then five of the Winx set Joseph, Camile, Maddie, Mr Robert and Amaryl down to the ground near to Alfea. "Mr Robert and Camile, you'll stay here and look after Maddie and our friend Amaryl." Flora said and the two nodded.

"And I'm coming with you girls right?" Joseph reminded.

Bloom nodded "Of course, we could really use your help again." she said as she and her friends fly towards their school while Joseph follows them on foot.

Back in the school, the Trix begin to feel impatient as they realized that the fairies won't give up that easily, despite their disadvantage.

Then Icy decides to act "Now little fairies, give up while you still can and bring us those Pixies while you at it." she commanded "Or else we'll just have to destroy your whole school to find those Pixie friend of yours along with a certain precious item in your school!" she threatens with a sinister smile as her sisters' gaggle in delight.

"Like heck we'll ever surrender to you three!" One of the fairies yelled and raised her fist up.

Stormy scoffs "Fine! If you fairies won't listen, then maybe those Pixies will. You hear us you little brats!" she said, referring to the Pixies "If you won't come out and lead us to your village. Then we'll burn Alfea down to ashes!" she said with pure malice.

The whole students in the school gasp in fear, hoping a miracle to happen as the Minotaur attacks them. The pixies who are hiding inside one of the dorms heard everything and are afraid for their lives.

"Come on Winx, please be here quick!" The pixie with the long yellow pigtails and wearing a yellow shirt, skirt and yellow boots said in fright. Back at outside, the minotaur continues to assault the students.

One fairy tries to fire a magical ball at it, but the creature easily swings its axe which cancel the attack. Another fairy tries to physically fight it by flying straight towards it, but the minotaur saw it coming as it snatch the fairy in ease and throws her hard at the wall of the school and knock her out unconscious.

Inside one of the college's office, the headmistress of the school sees it all through the windows and doors of her office and she begins to feel irritated at the Trix's act "I can't believe this, I'm not just gonna sit on the side lines." She said as she was about to leave her office until.

"Wait headmistress, it's too dangerous out there! The Trix had gained much more power than before thanks to Darkar's dark magic." The Head of the discipline of Alfea said "And I think the same can be said to the Minotaur, we can't have you risk your life. Besides, Bloom and her friends are on their way back soon. So there's no need for you to intervene." She said, trying to reason with the headmistress.

The headmistress sighs before sitting back down on her chair "Alright Griselda, but if they don't show up in 1 minute. Then I will have no choice." She said and the head of the discipline nodded in understanding.

The Trix began to feel impatient "This is your last warning! Comply to us or we'll have to demolish this school if we have to!" Icy threatens as she raised both her hands up high and charging with ice magic.

"Not when we have something to say about it!" a voice yelled, getting the three witches attention.

The Trix turned their heads and saw their six archenemies, the Winx "Well, well, well isn't it the Winx. We were wondering when you all will show up." Icy said tauntingly.

"What do you three want this time!?" Musa demanded.

Darcy chuckles "Isn't it obvious? We want those Pixies to take them to their village and to get what we want inside Alfea." she said before noticing Joseph's presence "Oh, and who's the new guy? Another boy band you brought to aid you? How adorable!" she sarcastically said as she laughs.

Joseph scoffs as he would expect them to be like this "You girls handle the Trix, I'll take care of the oversized bull." He said to the Winx and starring at the minotaur.

"You sure you could handle this Joseph?" Layla asked in slight concern.

Joseph smirks "Don't worry, what you saw before is just a sample of Build's potential." He said as he walks towards the Minotaur "Hey! come right at me you over grown bull!" He said, getting the monster's attention as it stops attacking the fairies and turns to see Joseph running towards it.

"What are you doing!?" One of the fairies yelled in disbelief.

"Are you crazy!? It's too dangerous!" Another fairy yelled.

The Minotaur raised it's axe and was about to strike, but Joseph dodge the attack and does a flying kick straight at the monster's chest, startling it as it back away slightly, but this also infuriates the creature more.

"Hey um Joseph! Isn't that kind of…reckless!?" Layla raised her voice enough for everyone to hear.

Joseph just shrugs his shoulders "Heh! I just always wanna try that!" he replies.

However, the Trix only laugh hysterically like a pack of hyenas "HAHAHA! Is that it!? That's all you got!? Like that would ever lay a dent to our Minotaur!" Icy taunted.

"Yeah! Do you really think that you're some kind of superhero?! HAHAHAHA!" Darcy agrees with her sister as she laughs along with her.

"Oh mister superhero, please don't hurt us! What ever shall we do!?" Stormy cried sarcastically before burst out laughing.

But the Winx and Joseph was not fazed one bit "You three might want to eat your words." Musa said with a smirk.

Joseph then pulls out the Build Driver and placed it on his waist, he then pulls out the red and blue Fullbottles "I am a hero!" he declares as he begins to shake the bottles which creates a wall of equations and math formulas to appear again.

This startles everyone, even the Trix and the Minotaur "Hey what's with these math thingies?" Darcy said with perplex and her sisters were also as baffled.

Then Joseph just insert the red rabbit and blue tank Fullbottles into his Build Driver.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Then he simply cranks the lever of the Build Driver which creates two tubes that formed the Snap Ride Builder once more. He then stops cranking and raised his hand up.

 **ARE YOU READY!?**

"Henshin!" Joseph announced as the two Snap Rider Builders slam into him and transforming him.

* * *

Inside the school, the head of discipline of Alfea saw what's going on outside through the window "Madam Faragonda! You might want to see this!" she said, getting the attention of the school's Headmistress.

The said Headmistress heard her and turned to look out the window with a baffled expression written on her face "My Griselda. This is certainly the most unexpected development indeed." She commented as she pushes her glasses back up.

Inside one of the school's dorms, the one of the pixies with a pink hair looked out the window and she gasped in shock.

"What is it Lockette?" One of the pixies asked in fright.

"Pixies!" The pixie known as Lockette called out "You all gotta see this!" she said as she points out the window and all the other pixies fly up and looked through it. They all saw something that made their jaws dropped.

* * *

Outside, the Snap Ride Builders snapped together and formed the Rabbit Tank armor around Joseph as it is completed.

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAHHH!**

 **(Translate: The Full-Metal Moonsault! Rabbit Tank! Yeahhh!)**

And that, Joseph became Kamen Rider Build once again and makes a fighting pose. Everyone all around, except for the Winx jaws have dropped and their mind completely blown. Some of the fairies muttered in shock like what happened to him or did he transformed and various similar comments down along the line.

"What in all of Magix!?" Icy said in complete shocked.

"How did he do that!?" said Darcy with a slack dropped jaw.

"What is he!?" Stormy added.

The Rider scoffs from the Trix's reaction "I'm Build! Kamen Rider Build!" He answers the witches before looking at the minotaur "And I found the winning formula!" He said as he charged at the minotaur.

The minotaur raised it's axe up high and was about to chop Build in half, but the Rider easily predicted it's move as he dodge it. When the axe slams into the ground, Build then use his left red rabbit foot to land on the axe as the spring contracts before it boosted him up and performs a back flip where his right tank foot hit straight at the minotaur's jaw and the treads on his foot activates, giving extra friction and pain on the beast's jaw before landing back on the ground.

The Minotaur now got irritated, it removes it's axe of the ground and was about to slash it right at Build, but as the blades began to make its way, the Rider simply did a roundhouse kick with his right foot with the tank treads activate again. The durability of the shoe itself and sheer force of the kick along with the tank treads collided with the axe and before anyone knows it, the blade of the axe shattered like glass.

Everyone, even the Minotaur eyes widened, now that it's primary weapon is now gone.

"You got to be kidding me! He shattered that axe with just one kick!?" One of the fairies of Alfea said in dumbfounded.

The Trix now realized that their monster could be in trouble "Looks like we need to interfere." Stormy said as she raised her hand and it is charged with electricity.

But Stella noticed it as she raised her scepter up and it charged with a yellow sun like energy ball before she launches it right at Stormy's back, the witch cries out before falling down.

Stella scoffs "Nice try, but we're the ones that you should fight with. It won't be fair if you interrupt him." The fairy of Solaria said as the rest of the Winx got ready.

Darcy growls "You think we would care whether if it's fair." She said as she, Icy and Stormy who just recovered now turned to the Winx.

"What's wrong big guy? Can't keep up!?" Build taunted as the Minotaur tries to punch him, but the Rider was able to dodge and block several of it's attacks before he decides to back away a bit. He then pulls out the white Fullbottle from before, he stares at it for the moment "Let's take this one a test drive." Build said as he removes the Rabbit Fullbottle, he then shakes the new white Fullbottle and insert it right where the rabbit bottle once was.

 **HARINEZUMI! (Translate: Hedgehog)**

Then a small white hologram projection of a hedgehog appears in front of the white Fullbottle, then Build cranks the lever of the Build Driver again as the contents inside the bottles shakes up and down.

 **ARE YOU READY!?**

"Build up!" The Rider said as he stops cranking and suddenly, a white glowing energy like blur appear out of thin air and formed around some part of Build's armor.

 **The belt made a strange generic funky tune as the changes are finished.**

Half part of his body glow white before the light die down, revealing some notable difference in his suit. The blue armor parts of his suit like his right leg, left arm and even the right tank eye are still intact. However all the red armor pieces of his armor is replaced by white armor parts like his left leg and his right arm which now had a white pauldron with white spikes and his whole right arm now wears a white boxing glove like gauntlet covered in white spikes, in addition his left eye is now an image of a hedgehog head with spikes protruding and half of the helmet is white along with blue. Build is in Harinezumi Tank form.

This caught everyone's attention, even the Winx and the Trix.

"His armor changed, but how?" Bloom said in awe.

"I don't know, but those white armor spikes don't suit him like the red armor parts." Stella commented as her friends respond with a deadpanned face.

"Hey! He's changed." Darcy said in surprised.

Then her sister Stormy added "Yeah, but how?" she pointed out.

But Icy scoffs "Doesn't matter, it's not like it's gonna make a huge difference!" she said confidently as she crosses her arms and closes her eye with a smug.

Then Musa looks back at the fight between Build and the Minotaur as a smirk forms on her face "I wouldn't be so sure about that." the fairy said as she points at the battle which caught the three witches attention.

The Minotaur charges at Build and was about to deliver a left hand punch, but the Rider easily blocks the attack as the spikes on his right arm extends and pokes the minotaur's fist before it could hit the armored hero.

"Argh!" The Minotaur groaned in pain from the spikes that poked it's left fist, but the beast got over it as it tries to use it's right knee to kick at Build, but the Rider again uses his spike covered fist to poke at the monster's right knee, injuring it in the process.

"RUUGGHHH!" The Minotaur grunted in more pain as both it's left hand and right knee injured the beast turn it's back around and Build decides touse this to his advantage.

"Poke! Poke! Poke!" Build taunted as he repeatedly poked at the Minotaur's back and even it's bottom with the spikes on his right arm. Then the Rider delivers a powerful punch at it's back with enough force to send it flying a few feet away before it rolls on the ground in agony.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MINOTAUR!? GET YOUR BUM UP OR ELSE WE'LL TURN YOU INTO MINCE MEAT!" Icy commands harshly, but she was then struck by a fire blast as she was send back a bit.

"You three should learn some respect to your comrades." Bloom said in disapproval.

Darcy grunted in annoyance "Don't tells us how to give respect!" she said with malice as she fires a dark magical ball at the Winx, luckily the fairies were able to dodge it in time.

Back with the Minotaur, the creature is still lying on the ground and moaning from the pain on it's hand, knees, back and even the bottom as Build removes the white hedgehog bottle and placed the red rabbit bottle back in his Driver.

 **RABBIT TANK! YEAHHH!**

The belt announced as he turned back into his previous form, Rabbit Tank "Alright! Now for the finisher!" Build said as he then cranks the Build Driver again, making the contents from the two bottles to shake before he stops cranking his belt.

"Just wait one sec!" Build said as he points both his index finger up and for no reason, he turned his back and ran away from the beast with his right foot slamming on the ground from the tank treads and his left foot leaves a pounding sound and a red footprint behind him. This caught everyone's attention.

Several fairies began to claim questions like is he running away or where's he going and why is he running and all sorts of similar thoughts in their minds. Even the Trix and the Winx noticed the Rider's sudden act. "Hey! where is he going!?" Stella said incredulously.

"So he decides to run away like a coward. Well good riddance" Stormy said with a smug.

But a thought came to Tecna's mind "Maybe he's planing on something!" she theorized which caught her friends attention.

"Planing? But what could he be planing on?" Layla asked her fairy friend in curiously.

And their question has been answered, as the Minotaur slowly stand right back up on it's feet and stare at the Rider in confusion. Build did the most unexpected thing, he hops up and stretch his right leg and slams on the ground so hard that he creates a large hole so he can dive deep underground. While on the surface the Minotaur was baffled before out of nowhere, two giant white energy graph charts emerged out of nowhere and slammed into place and the minotaur was stuck in between the end of the horizontal line of the chart and the white dotted line of the graph that forms a slide.

Everyone witnessing it had their eyes as wide as possible and their jaws dropped to the ground, utterly dumbfounded and that includes the Winx and the Trix.

"Ag...I...I can't." Tecna said in utter disbelief of what she is seeing.

"Could this get any weirder?" Stormy said with her left eye twitched and her sisters were in similar circumstances.

 **READY GO!**

As if the whole universe heard her, the hole in the ground forms a pillar of dirt with Build standing on top of it as it lift him out of the ground.

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YEAHHH!**

Then the Rider hops off the pillar and extend his right leg to perform a flying kick pose as he slides down on the graph like a slide with the Minotaur stuck at the end of the graph. Then the tank treads on his right foot activates as he delivers a powerful kick right at the Minotaur's face with the rolling tank treads to add extra damage before it was exploded. The beast fly several yards before it skids on the ground before stopping as it vanishes into a dark mist, leaving no traces of it.

While Build landed on the ground safely on his feet and he dusted his hands, leaving everyone around baffled"I don't think I can see math the same way again." Flora said in complete dumbfounded and her friends nodded in agreement.

"UGGHH!" Icy growls "Things were according to plan! It was going along so smoothly! UNTIL YOU ALL CAME!" she said in fury as both her hands grab on her head and clutches it in anger.

"Let's end these fairies and that wannabe hero right here and now!" Darcy said with malice as she was about to attack, until...

"RETURN BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!" A voice fuel with darkness and anger said within her head.

"What!? But sir, we need to finish off these nuisance!" Darcy exclaims.

"NO! This is far beyond your league! Now returned back! THAT IS AN ORDERED!" The dark voice commanded.

Then Icy sighs in defeat "He's right sisters!" she said as she creates a portal behind her "It's best to formulate a new plan." she said.

Her two sisters reluctantly agreed before they followed her into the portal, but Darcy decides to turned her head back to the fairies and Build "This isn't over you hear me!? When we meet again, you all will be in serious trouble!" she cursed as she too entered into the portal before both three witches and the portal vanishes.

"That's that…for now." Build said while still staring at where the Trix vanished.

"HOORAY!" The cheers of the students of Alfea caught the Riders attention as he saw every fairy are cheering and clapping for him, even the Winx Club.

"Well done young man. It was a tremendous effort you have." A kind and gentle voice said.

Build turned around and saw who's voice it belongs to, she was an elderly woman with short curly hair, dark blue eyes, and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles, she is none other than the Headmistress of Alfea, Faragonda.

And standing next to Fargonda was a woman with a short and sharp straight brunette hairstyle, brown eyes and sharp glasses to match. She wears a navy blue sailor-type dress. She is Griselda, the Head of Discipline of Alfea.

Build removes the two bottles from his belt which cancels his armor into mist, turning him to normal before bowing down "Thank you miss...um..." Joseph said and pretends to not know who they are.

"I'm Miss Faragonda and I'm the Headmistress of Alfea." she introduce herself before swaying her arm to Griselda next to her "And this is Griselda, the Head of Discipline of Alfea." she introduced.

While Griselda pull the brim of her glasses up "Likewise." she said.

"We were watching your fight in my office and I say your abilities and skills are unlike anything I have ever witnessed in all of my life." Faragonda praised in delight "But it also seems that you aren't from around here, are you?" she asked kindly.

Joseph looked down at the ground nervously "Correct, I'm not really from here..." he replied, but was interrupted by a shout.

"JOSEPH!" a familiar voice called out, Joseph turned his head and saw Camile and Mr Robert who's holding Madeline in his arm all run up to him and see if he's alright "You okay?"

Joseph nodded "Yep, everything is alright." he said.

"Well, it seems that we have quite a few visitors here." Faragonda said which caught the two's attention.

Camile was about to scream in delight, but Joseph clears his throat to remind her "Guys, this is Headmistress Faragonda and the Head of Discipline Griselda." he introduces them to the two guidance of Alfea."Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda, they are my friends, Camile and her father Mister Robert." he introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you" Camile said calmly and kindly.

"Likewise." Faragonda said as she then noticed Madeline craddled on Mr Robert's arm "My, is she alright?" the headmistress ask in concern.

Joseph nodded "She's alright, her name is Madeline and she's Camile's cousin." he reveals.

Then Bloom and her friends fly down and met with the Headmistress "Faragonda!" she calls out.

"Bloom." Faragonda said in happiness and relief "I'm glad to see you girls are alright." she said as she walked up to them.

"Faragonda, we need to show you something." Bloom said as she turned her head to the gate entrance of the school "Amaryl, you can come out now." she called out.

 **Insert Song: Be The One by PANDORA and Beverly**

"Amaryl?" Faragonda said in puzzled and the mention of the name shook every student in Alfea.

 **Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru**

"Then stepping throught the school's gate was Amaryl how seems hesitant as she slowly walks up to them "I'm...back." she said and the whole entire school were in shocked. **  
**

 **Kon'ya mo maasugu Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Amaryl!?" Faragonda said in disbelief.

"I'm...sorry everyone. I don't know what happened to me." Amaryl shakingly said, but then Faragonda embraced her in a warmed hug.

"It's alright Amaryl, we're glad to have you back." The Headmistress said with a light sob as she patted on her student back.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The other fairies couldn't helped but smiled happily to see one of their classmates returned, even Joseph and his companions felt happiness.

But Griselda turned her attention to the four other worlders and the Winx "You all got some explaining to do." she said.

 **Dokoka de matteru. Egao tayasazuni.**

Joseph nodded in understanding " Of course, but I think it would be better that we discuss everything inside." he said in seriousness.

Griselda nodded before turning to every student of Alfea "Alright students! Let's all head back to the school and we'll discuss of what you all need to do." she commands.

 **There you will**

The fairies all nodded before turning into their civilian forms and one by one they all headed back into the school along with Faragonda who broke the hug and head inside with Amaryl next to her, with the Winx Club and the four other worlders follow along.

 **Be The One, Be The One**

 **All right!**

 **Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara**

As everyone are walking back into the school, Bloom looked at Joseph and noticed his nervous expression "Are you alright Joseph?" she asked.

This snaps Joseph out of his thoughts "Oh um...well...not quite, I have a lot of explaining to all of you and your Headmistress and more." he said nervously "I don't know where to begin!" he said with panic as he placed his right hand with his index and thumb at the temples of his head.

 **Be The Lights, Be The Lights**

 **All right!**

Bloom saw the distress thoughts came to his mind and with that she placed a hand on his right shoulder "Hey it's alright, our Headmistress is kind. She'll understand, besides were in this together." she said kindly.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai!**

Joseph saw the kindness and motivation within her voice and he smiles in respond "Thank you Bloom, at least you understand." he said with a weak smile.

 **Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Bloom waves dismissively "Don't thank just me Joseph, remember the Winx are also be there with you and you're friends." she reminded him of her friends and his family with him and Joseph nodded.

 **Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware**

But as everyone are going into the school, unbeknownst to all of them is that there was a figure standing on top of the roof of the school. The figure wears a black steampunk jacket with black trousers and black combat boots, along with a black hood that covers most of his face, two black belts that wears around his shoulders with a gear and a bat symbol on the center.

The black figure stares down at the celebration, more specifically at Joseph. Then the figure reach into his pocket and pulls something out, it was another Fullbottle, it's similar to Joseph's bottles, it is light purple, the cap is grey with a single letter B and the center of the bottle is a silver bat face with several sharp fang.

 **Be The One, Be The Lights**

 **Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!**

 **(End song)**

The figure was standing there for a while and saw everyone enters the school "This is just the beginning...Kamen Rider Build." The figure said as black smoke was emitted around his body before it covers him and he was vanished into thin air along with the smoke.

 **AND CUT! WOW This chapter is way way way longer than I thought I would have. Hopefully this chapter will brighten everyone's mood, if some of the Winx characters seemed out of character for some reason to you guys than I apologies for that. It's been a long time since I watched the older Winx Club seasons, the Winx Club characters in the newer seasons seems quite different if you ask me. Anyways, this marks the epic adventure that lies ahead for our heroes. What will they discover? Stay tuned for more exciting action on Of Winx and Build!**

 **BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Brand New Start

**Author's note: WHOO! It's been to long hasn't it? I hope you guys are not upset with such a long wait, life has been unbearable to me now. But I survived and with that here is the new chapter of this story. Hopefully this will raise more interest to you guys or at least make you all have positive expectations for the future of this story, well ready or not, let's get to it!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club and Kamen Rider Build, only my OC's. All properties belong to RAI Rainbow productions and Toei Tokusatsu company.**

* * *

Once everyone entered the school, Griselda turned her attention towards the majority of Alfea's students "Everyone besides the Winx, all off you return to your dorms and call it for the day. Class will return to normal by tomorrow morning and along with that, more news will be informed to all of you. Now chop chop." The head of discipline said as she raised her hands up and clap a few times.

Most of the fairy students mutter to themselves "But Griselda, can we at least have a word with the cut superhero boy here?" One of the students ask as she points at Joseph who in turn reddens slightly.

"Not another word! Like I said, we will inform more information by tomorrow morning!" Griselda said harshly as she points her right index finger up "So head back to your dorms now or you all will be receiving detention!" she order the fairies strictly. Not wanting to provoke the head of discipline anymore, the majority of the students ran back to their rooms and call for the night. Leaving Faragonda, Griselda, the Winx, Amaryl and the four visitors from another world.

Griselda then turn her attention to the remaining people in the room, more Joseph and his companions "Now I hope you and your friends would keep your word as to explaining yourselves." she said solemnly as she glares at them.

But Joseph nodded confidently "Of course miss Griselda, we don't turn back on our word." he said.

Faragonda nodded with a gentle smile "Alright then, we should discuss all of this in my office." the headmistress said as she turn her back and begins to walk "Follow me now." she said as everyone else pay head to her word.

* * *

Everyone is now inside the headmistress's office as Faragonda herself sat down on her office chair with the head of discipline standing beside her. Joseph himself sat on one of the two guest chairs facing in front of the headmistress while the fairies of Alfea and Joseph's companions are standing around behind him. Mr. Robert then placed his niece Maddy on the other guest chair right next to Joseph as he makes sure that she doesn't fall or bend her neck while still unconscious.

Faragonda then pull her glasses up before turning her attention to everyone "Now that everyone is here, I believe we can now begin to make this discussion." she stated.

Joseph then clears his throat "Of course headmistress Faragonda."he said with his utmost respect.

But the "Please, just call me Faragonda. No need for formalities." she said kindly

"Alright, well...It's quite a long story Faragonda." Joseph takes a deep breath before breathing out, calming all of his nerves before he begin "And as crazy as it sounds. Me and my family here are actually from another world entirely." he stated.

"WHAT!?" The inhabitant of Magix are shocked at the revealed.

"So you guys are like...from a parallel universe?" Flora proclaims in astonishment.

"But that's impossible, there are no universes that are outside of the Magic Dimension!" Tecna stated as she was baffled.

But Faragonda doesn't seemed to be too surprised by the revelation "Correction Tecna, there have no solid evidence of universes existing outside of the Magic Dimension before. But it doesn't mean that the possibility of the existence of other universe outside of ours is impossible." she corrected her student before turning back to Joseph "Plus, after seeing his bizarre transformation like that. I've already presumed that he and his family come from another realm entirely." she conclude her thought on the four newcomers.

"Speaking of which." Bloom intervene "Miss Faragonda, you don't mind if I ask him a question do you?" she ask the headmistress for permission.

Faragonda smile kindly "Why of course Bloom." she allowed.

Then Bloom walked towards Joseph, standing beside him and turned her head to him "Joseph, how exactly did you transform like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were all wondering the same thing too." Musa said as she too looked at Joseph "How did you make those giant model kit thingies and wear them like armor." the fairy of music asked.

"And how did you change your armor design and color like that? Honestly, that white spikey armor part did not suit with the blue smooth armor part." "What I'm just asking."

"It's quite simple really." Joseph said as he pull out the Build Driver and shows it to everyone "All I need is this specialized belt, it's called the Build Driver and all I need to do is to placed it on my waist and it secures itself on it. Then I insert two of these bottles call Fullbottles into my belt." he then demonstrates as he inserts the Rabbit and Tank bottles into his Driver.

 **RABBIT!**

 **TANK!**

The belt call out as two hologram images of a red Rabbit and a blue Tank side by side together before forming into the R/T letter again.

 **BEST MATCH!**

The R/T letter vanish and the Driver then emits a mechanical gear like technobeat sound "Then I crank this lever right here to activate it's powers." Joseph points at the handle on the right side of the belt " And don't stop cranking until all of the essence inside the bottles are materialized into armor which most of you have already seen and who la! I'm Kamen Rider Build." He said before removing the two bottles of off his belt which cancels the music.

Faragonda though about it "Intriguing." she said before she place both of her finger a line each other "But I have a feeling that these bottles you have in your possession are not magic is it?" she guested.

Joseph confirms it by shaking his head "Oh no, it's science. More accurately, the bottles contain purified Nebula Gas." he further reveals.

"Nebula Gas?" Everyone in the whole room said simultaneously.

Joseph nodded "Yes, it's an extraterrestrial gas with properties unlike that of any known gas. They are generally very hazardous, especially if you breath in a huge quantity of it, if that happens then you will transform into a monster call a Smash." Joseph reveals.

"A Smash..." Tecna said as she recalls the word "You mean the monster that Amaryl had turned into!?" she stated in shocked as the fairy was able to piece things together.

"Wait what!?" Faragonda and Griselda was shocked in unison.

"What do you mean by a monster!?" Griselda asked "Explain yourselves!" she interrogates both the students and the newcomers.

"Yes Miss Griselda." Flora spoke "Moments before we came back here to stop the Trix. Amaryl for some reason had turned into a monster." she clarifies to the head of discipline.

Joseph nodded "She's right Miss Griselda." he stated her point "Amaryl must have inhale a high dose of Nebula Gas, it was enough to turn her into a Smash. Luckily I was able to defeat her and remove all of the Nebula Gas essence to turn her back to normal." he reassures to the two head of the school.

Faragonda nodded, but Joseph's words gave her another question "And how exactly did you remove those 'Nebula Gas' out of her? If you would be so kind to explain Mr Joseph." she asked curiously.

Then Joseph just pull out another blank empty fullbottle out of his hammer space pocket "This is where the Fullbottles come in, I use an empty bottle to extract all of the essence out of her. Then for some reason, Maddie was able to purify any harmful substance inside the gas to create a more safer form of Nebula Gas for me to use for my belt." He then shows the red rabbit and blue tank bottles again "Just like the two bottles that I showed you." He said before turning his attention back to the Winx girls "You girls saw it yourselves remember?" He said as he pull out the hedgehog fullbottle from his pocket and showed it to the Winx.

"Ohhh" all the six members of the Winx said in unison as soon as the realization hit them.

"But there's just one thing. Where did Amaryl got the gas? There's nothing like it in Magix before or the whole Magic Dimension for that matter." Tecna pointed out in confusion as she turned back to the said girl.

"I already told you Tecna, I don't remember." Amaryl said again "All I remember was that I was doing a bit of shopping at the city around in the late afternoon to get ready for professor Avalon's party. I was about to head back to Alfea, when I was blacked out all of a sudden. After that I woke up and see you girls again and Joseph as Build." she stated truthfully.

Everyone except for Joseph was startled by the new Intel "But Amaryl, Professor Avalon's party was already passed days ago. We though you have dropped out." Flora explain to Amaryl.

The said fairy was startled at the info "What!? But it felt almost like no day have pasted at all." she said baffled.

Joseph then clears his throat, getting everyone's attention "There's no point in beating on a dead horse." he claims and begins to support his claim "Transforming into a Smash isn't the only side effect of inhaling large doses of Nebula Gas, it could also cause some memory lost. I don't know how or why, but it just works that way." he explains.

"But even so, how and why in the world did Amaryl ended up inhaling such a dangerous gas in the first place?" Bloom asked in perplex and worry.

"I don't know, but I have a gut feeling that..." Joseph pause for a moment, making sure that that there really is only one explanation for all of this and rule out any other possibilities "...That someone must have orchestrated this." he concluded with an edge of seriousness.

"What makes you say that?" Layla asked curiously at the young man.

Then Mr. Robert said "Well...Think about it, Amaryl did said that the last thing she remembers was that she was going shopping in the city in the afternoon to be ready for this party and then she was blacked out all of a sudden. She can't just got knocked out for no reasons on the streets without any witnesses seeing her unconscious." the man pointed out.

Then everyone in the whole room thought about the claim "He does make a good point. That would explain why no one have seen her, someone must have kidnapped her while no one was around to see it." Musa agrees with the claim.

"Miss Faragonda. Do you think this could be another of Darkar's schemes?" Stella asked the headmistress.

But Faragonda shook her head in denial "I don't think so Stella, Lord Darkar may be incredibly powerful. But I highly doubt that he would have any knowledge or understanding of these Nebula Gas or the Smash for that matter, even I myself have never heard of this... Besides why would he have to abduct the fairies, witches and specialist to create these Smash since he could create his own Shadow Monster minions?" the headmistress pointed out the facts.

"Wait...witches?" Joseph said, pretending to be oblivious to the inner working of the Winx world.

"Specialist?" Mr. Robert added along.

"You see, here in Magix there are three schools. One is here Alfea the school for girls like us dedicated to become fairies." Bloom explained.

"The second school is Red Fountain to train guys and men to become specialist, which are warriors who wield weapons and have combat experience." Tecna further explained.

"And the third and last school is that horrid Cloud Tower fuel with girls that have a taste to become witches." Stella said in disgust as she stick her tongue out to prove her point.

"So...those three girls from before are witches?" Joseph pretend to assumed as it is too obvious for him.

"Yes, fortunately they no longer study in Cloud Tower. They were banish by Miss Griffin, the headmistress of Cloud Tower." Flora said, glad to know that the three witches were no longer associated with Cloud Tower.

But Musa ruins her mood by saying "And now those three join forces with Darkar." the fairy of music stated with exasperation as she crosses her arms.

"We've been hearing this Darkar guy lately." Camile said, decided to follow along with the act of not knowing the Winx Club series "Who is he exactly?" she asked.

"He's the Prince of Darkness and widely known as the Shadow Phoenix.

"We don't know what he's up to. But whatever it is, it's definitely not good for us." Bloom said with concern in each syllable.

"I see." Joseph nodded, but he recalled of what Miss Faragonda had just said "But wait, you said something about Darkar abducting fairies, witches and specialist? What are you all talking about?" he asked cautiously, hoping that he's not prying into unwanted territories.

"There have been a couple of citizens in Magix reported of gone missing quite recently, right after the Trix's being send to Lightrock Monastery for rehabilitation." Faragonda begins to explain "Some of my students, along with the students from the other two schools have also gone missing as well. And Amaryl was one of them, we have been looking for her and others for weeks." she reveals with concern.

"At first we thought Darkar and the Trix were responsible." Miss Griseld said as she looks back at Joseph and his companions "But after hearing your insight of how Amaryl was turned into a monster from inhaling this Nebula Gas. I have a feeling that someone else is up to something." the head of discipline assumes.

"But then who would do such a thing?" Flora said with dread in her.

"And why?" Musa added with the same level of grave as everyone else.

Joseph thought about it, he became even more concerned, now that he heard that not only Fairies, but normal citizens, Specialist and even Witches are now victims of being experimented into Smashes. He recalls in the Kamen Rider Build series that there is an organization that were responsible for all of the disappearance of people and experimenting them into Smashes by the name of Faust. Could it be that something similar must be occurring here in the Winx world? A top secret unknown society that have nefarious plans involving abducting people and turning them into monsters? If so, then what is their end game? Unfortunately for Joseph, the show is still new and it's ongoing, so he wasn't able to get much information out of it other than the early parts of the series.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that it can't be good at all." he answered them grimly.

"You seemed to know quite a bit about these Smash, but yet you don't know who's behind them." Miss Griselda said with suspicion, while she was listening to his explanation. She thought about how can Joseph know about the concept of Nebula Gas and how people can turn into Smashes, yet he doesn't know who's responsible for the abduction and human experimentation into these monsters.

Joseph thought about it quickly, trying to brainstorm a quick excuse. Luckily he come up one "A similar thing have happened in our world, people gone missing. Smashes appear frequently. Some of the scientist in our world have figure out the function of Nebula Gas and using it to create Kamen Rider Build in order to counteract the Smash." Joseph stated his excuse.

"Wait. That's not-" Camile was about to argue, but her dad immediately silent her with his glance at her.

"It so happens that an old acquaintance to Maddie and Camile is one of the scientist that created Build and the belt to combat against the Smash." Joseph states more of his accusations to make them sound more convincing, Camile despite not wanting to lie to her idols decides to go along with him.

Miss Faragonda nodded as she's clearly have lot's of thoughts "Well that's a very valiant insight you're given us Mr Joseph and we really appreciate you and your family's cooperation with us. Since you all don't have a place to live here, you're allow to stay in one of the spare rooms within the area where the professor resides." she declares.

This news shocked everyone, especially Griselda and the Winx girls "Wait, Miss Faragonda. You really think it's a wise choice to let these other worlder's to reside within the school?" Griselda said with concern, and suspicion towards the four newcomers.

But Faragonda seemed calmed and collective as she merely pressed her fingers together "Griselda, I believe that we should give our new guest a benefit of a doubt, after all if Joseph hadn't showed up. Then who knows what could have happened to the school and whatever the Trix were aftering then they could get away with it." the headmistress stated.

Griselda tries to find arguments to counteract with it, but couldn't and decides "Well, if you know what's best Madam." she agrees half heartedly.

Faragonda nodded before saying "Griselda, would you so kindly escort our guest to the rooms that I've mentioned."

Griselda nodded "Of course Faragonda." before turning her attention to Joseph and his companions "Come along with me now. I'll take you four to your new rooms." the head of disipline said as she walk towards to door and exits the room while Joseph and his family followed with Mr Robert carrying Maddie on his arms once more.

But before Joseph left, he turned his head back to the Winx faries as he raised his hand up and waved at them "Guess we'll see you girls tomorrow then." he said.

And Bloom returns the gesture "Take care you guys, and watch over Maddie too." she said kindly.

Joseph nodded before leaving the room with Griselda and his family, then suddenly Tecna then looked back at the headmistress "Miss Faragonda, if you don't mind me asking. Do you have any idea of what the Trix and Darkar are aftering? They still want the Pixies for some reason and they even threatened to burn the whole school down?" the fairy of technology stated as she continues "Would the Trix really go that far to get the Pixies? Or is there something else in Alfea that they are desperate to find besides the Pixies?" she asked in curiosity, which also caught the attention of the rest of the fairies.

The headmistress realized that they are getting onto her, then she came up with an excuse "I'm riffraff that even I have no clue as to what Darkar or the Trix are plotting. All that is for certain is to never let the Pixies out of our sights and especially not out of the school grounds until this whole situation is solved." she said.

Tecna seemed unsure at the answer given to her, while Flora came out to spoke "Well if there is nothing else for us to talk about. Then I guess we should head back to our dorms. It's been a long day after all." she suggested.

Everyone in the office nodded in agreement.

Then Faragonda looked at Amaryl "Amaryl, do you still remember where your dorm was?" she asked the girl.

The said fairy nodded slowly "Well, it's a bit vague, but I could find my way back there on my own." she said before bowing down "Thank you for asking Miss Faragonda." she said gratefully.

The headmistress smiled "Take care of yourself." she said before looking at the Winx "You girls too, class will start early tomorrow." she reminded them.

Then something hit all the six of them "Of course! Professor Avalon will be taking us to Red Fountain's Opening Ceremony tomorrow morning!" Bloom said frantically as she had her hands on her head.

"We all need to get our beauty sleep if we want to meet with the boys tomorrow!" Stella said with panic as all six Winx girls dash out of the headmistress office, leaving Amaryl and Faragonda alone.

Amaryl chuckled a little from the Winx's display "I guess they really are in a hurry. I'll be heading back to my dorm now." she said as she heads to the door, but not before turning back to the headmistress "Goodnight Faragonda." she waves back before leaving the office.

Faragonda waved back, once she's alone she placed her hands on the temples of her head 'Things have just became more complicated than it was initially was.' the headmistress thought in her mind.

* * *

Deep bellow underground, in a large cavern lies a ginormous castle like fortress design like the cave's stalactites with a couple of waterfalls. Inside the castle, the Trix were bowing down to a humanoid being with a glowing crimson red armor with spikes and sharp claws over it's seemingly skeletal body, a helmet that resembles a bird of prey's head that covers his black face with only the mouth and nose visible. He also has torn, red glowing fabric on his back. He is none other than the Prince of Darkness himself, Lord Darkar.

Darkar was sitting on his throne which had a large phoenix statue from behind as he appears to be unamused, tapping his right index finger on the arm of the throne. A few moments before he finally spoke.

"I can't believed how you three have failed so miserably." Darkar scolded the three sisters.

The Trix bowed down in shame and frustration as their master then got up from his throne and turned his back on them "It's not our fault, this armored guy named Build just appeared out of nowhere." Stormy argues "Not to mentioned those pesky Winx girls." she added.

"Yeah!" Darcy agrees with her sister "We were about to show them what we were made of until you made us retreat!" she pointed out.

Darkar scoffed "While I will admit that it was a very unexpected development and considering that you three are upgraded with the Gloomix, your new found powers should have enhanced that Minotaur." The dark prince stated "But after seeing how this Build defeated the Minotaur so effortlessly, you three could have suffer a more humiliating defeat if I hadn't made you retreat" Darkar said as he turned his head back to the three witches.

All three of them looked shameful from his degrading "We're sorry master. We really tried." Icy pleaded as she bows lower.

Darkar then place his thumb and index finger on his chin as he begin to have thoughts in his mind "Now we need to change our plans then, with this Build joined with the fairies." Darkar said as he stares at the three witches again "Instead of gaining the codex from Alfea first, why don't we start targeting the one in Red Fountain instead?" he stated with a wicked grin on his lips.

Icy thought about the idea before her signature wicked grin appear on her face "I guess we could try, consider most of the specialist don't have any magic. We only need to avoid Saladin, Coldettorta and that Build thing, but we can handle those specialist like the wimps they are." she said as she starts to chuckle.

Darkar nodded "Very well then, since tomorrow is the opening ceremony of Red Fountain, I think it's the perfect opportunity for us to make our move there." the Shadow Phoenix chortled with delight as the Trix also follow his example, cackling nefariously of their next plan about to pursuit.

* * *

Outside of Darkar's Fortress, hiding behind one of the caverns around the underground fortress was a man wearing a black coat with matching pants tied by a black belt and black shoes, along with a grey dress shirt under the coat tied with a black tie. The man has brown hair with blue eyes and holding a tablet of some sort in his left hand.

The man then hold up his phone on his other hand and place it on his ear "Come in Master Rogue." the man calls on his phone.

"What is your status Bronze?" A deep voice answers the phone.

"I have located Darkar's underground fortress, I'll admit that it was quite a challenge to locate such a fortress through an underground network of tunnels and passages and those Shadow Monsters were proven to be quite loyal guard dogs." The man named Bronze said "Fortunately I was able to navigate my way through the tunnels thanks to our magic detector which was able to detect his dark magic. Plus..." Bronze said with a grin as he held up a black gun like weapon with metal pipes and molding on it. "Our back up Transteam Gun is quite useful against those monsters."

"Very good, this is just the beginning of our plans." The voice from a man known as Rogue said through the phone.

"How are you Master Rogue?" Bronze asked curiously.

"Good news Bronze, we have found our main objective. After all these years, someone have finally used the Rider System. Once it is in our grasp, no one will stand in our way." Rogue said in tone of sinister pleasure.

"What about Master Stalk?" Bronze asked curiously.

"He has everything under control. Thanks to him, everything is according to our plan." Rogue said with confidence.

"What are my orders now?" The agent asked.

"Now that we've found where Darkar's reside. Plant the bug nearby and hidden so no one will suspect or noticed it, that way me and Stark can locate the Fortress." The voice commands "Once you completed that, you will return to the lab and remain standby for now, leave the rest to me and Stalk." Rogue ordered.

"Roger Master Rogue." Bronze said as Rogue hung up, then the agent pulled out a small black cuboid like device out of his pocket and placed it under a small pile of rocks and pebbles to conceal it "Now all that's left is to see whether if Darkar will cooperate with us." Bronze said with uncertainty as he walks away from the fortress, leaving the place and locating the exit.

 **Well, this chapter takes a lot longer than I initially have thought! Sorry for such a long delay, I wasn't just busy with my studies, but I was also desperate to find a job and practice writing a proper letter, resume and be prepare in case if I have an interview. It's quite a stressful summer for me, hopefully things will turn for the better. Leave your comments, reviews or PM me for any questions and discussions.**

 **Until then**

 **CIAO!**


	8. Chapter 8: Important Announcement!

**Update announcement!**

 **Hello everyone, it's me Aunbrie. If you're all wondering what took so long for an update, I'm sorry to say that it is currently in a hiatus. That goes for all of my other stories. I apologies for this, but my have changed drastically, because of that stories like this and others will be in hiatus state, and even when there is an update, it will be an extremely long wait until the next update comes out.**

 **Just letting all of you know this so you all know of my current status of late. But I promise that I will continue witting them if I ever have the chance. Please be considerate.**

 **Until then, thank you all for your patience.**


End file.
